It all started with a visit to Gringotts
by keyshas
Summary: TRAD. Voldemort est mort, et Harry a finalement diplômé de Poudlard et il est prêt à vivre sa vie, mais son monde est bouleversé quand il réalise que ses amis deviennent des ennemis et les ennemis des amis. Puissant Harry. Doux Slash HP / SS
1. Chapter 12

Salut donc je remet le chapitre 12 corriger cette fois.

celenia a arrêté de traduire c'est pour cela que je continue cette fic.

Merci de me suivre sa fait plaisir.

Pour les prochains chapitres, je ferais en sorte qu'ils soient corriger avant de publier.

Je tien à préciser que cette fic n'est à moi mais à Jadedragon36. et les 11 premiers chapitres traduits à celenia.

voila bonne lecture. A la prochaine.

oOoOo

**Chapitre 12 : convalescence.**

Harry se réveilla avec une douleur sourde dans le corps, il avait mal, son esprit était brumeux et il essayé de réorganiser son esprit. Il se rappela de Poppy l'accusant d'avoir assassiné sa sœur, du crucio allant vers Ogden, de Poppy le frappant d'une malédiction noire et de la douleur reçue. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de lui, et se dit que l'attaque devait être terminée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et pensa être dans l'infirmerie, la magie autour de lui ressemblait à celle de Poudlard. Il supposa alors qu'il était dans une chambre privée à Poudlard.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, Harry vit Severus endormi dans une chaise à côté de son lit. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon. C'était la première fois qu'Harry avait vu l'homme sans ses robes, et qu'il avait le corps mince mais musclé comme il l'avait toujours imaginé, penché sur un côté du fauteuil, les bras croisés, la tête appuyée sur le côté, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui…. Humm Harry aimé la vision que lui offrait Severus. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune en dormant, pas de plis ou froncements de sourcils, moins soucieux, d'où était Harry son nez n'avait pas l'air brisé et sa bouche… sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, les lèvres à peine dehors, de couleur rose ferme mais pulpeuses. Harry se lécha les lèvres, ne voulant rien de plus que de capturer ses lèvres tentatrices, goûter… il gémit.

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrir et il vit Harry le regarder, une expression étrange sur son visage, il lui semblait presque voir un regard lubrique mais n'y crut pas. Il avait entendu gémir, ce devait être la douleur. « Harry comment vous sentez-vous, vous avez mal ?»

Harry essaya de répondre, mais sa gorge était douloureuse et avait du mal à parler.

Severus courut à une table voisine qui avait un pichet d'eau et versa un verre. Il l'apporta à Harry, l'aidant lentement à lever la tête et boire l'eau.

Pip l'elfe de maison rattaché à l'infirmerie (fidèle a Poudlard et non Poppy), vit qu'Harry était réveillé parti appeler le guérisseur s'occupant de son état de santé. Le guérisseur avait demandé à Pip de le contacter, et de contacter la directrice et Mme Marchack.

Le guérisseur vint et fit un examen complet sur Harry. Avec l'aide de Severus, ils l'ont aidé à boire un verre d'eau, administré une potion contre la douleur et apporté un chiffon humide pour essuyer son visage. En dix minutes, Justine avec Minerva et Filius sont arrivés, avec les deux derniers en robe de nuit.

Justine eu une conversation avec le soigneur et a ensuite fait de nouveaux examens sur Harry.

-« Harry comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal ? » Demanda Justine.

-« non pas de douleur » répondit Harry d'une voix rugueuse.

Severus grogna il savait que Harry avait un seuil élevé pour la douleur et très rarement admis qu'il souffrait.

-« Poppy ? »

-« morte » répondit Minerva en s'asseyent sur le lit.

-« Ogden ? » Même avec sa propre situation le souci d'Harry était plus pour les autres que pour lui-même.

-« il va bien, à l'exception de Poppy, personne n'a été blessé » répondit Minerva.

Filius se tourna vers Justine et demanda « comment va-t-il ? Le rétablissement se passe bien ? »

-« comme prévu, son corps est encore très faible et son noyau magique est gravement décimé, il devra très probablement rester au lit pendant au moins une semaine et même alors, il pourrait avoir une autre semaine de convalescence avant qu''il ne retrouve sa pleine force.

Harry gémit, son corps étais encore très faible et son noyau gravement appauvri, un jour, voir deux, été le maximum qu'il pouvait supporter, alors une semaine il ne pensait pas pouvoir la faire.

-« il va s'y conformer » dit sévèrement Severus, en sachant à peut près à quoi pensait Harry.

Avec un petit rire Harry dit « Oui monsieur »

Après un moment, Harry demanda « que m'est-il arrivé, quelle était cette malédiction noire ? »

Les minutes suivantes, les trois professeurs et Justine informèrent Harry sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris le fait que Ginny soit une fourchelangue et aidée à ouvrir la chambre.

Harry leva un sourcil, puis dit : « ce serait bien de temps à autre, de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la langue des serpents. »

Severus grogna « Elle n'as pas intérêt à être trop proche de vous, j'ai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. » Les autres le regardèrent et Minerva eu un grand sourire.

Ils lui dirent comment tout le monde avaient aidée à sa guérison, de la contribution de Neville et comment Bill et Charlie avaient aidés. Filius lui dit que Brian Waston était resté tout le temps et comment Justine avait organisé avec Sainte Mangouste des plannings pour avoir des guérisseurs pour les aider.

Harry était heureux. Il n'a jamais aimé l'idée que tous devait si secret avec les autres, et aima les voir se faire confiance et compter sur les autres.

Harry était en extase, puis ils lui dirent que lorsque le charme sur son ADN été rompu, qu'il avait grandi de 3 pouces (7.62 cm), que ses cheveux avais pris quelques points saillants auburn et ses traits avait légèrement changé. Lui passant un miroir, Harry se regarda, son visage était le même a par quelque changement subtils si l'on regardé plus attentivement, ses pommettes étaient légèrement supérieures, son visage un peu rond, ses lèvres un peu plus grandes et il avait une fossette. Minerva lui dit qu'il avait les traits de Lily.

Justine à ensuite indiqué qu'elle voulait qu'Harry se repose un peu plus car son corps avait encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle leur dit qu'elle restait avec lui pour les prochaines heures et qu'il devrait être éveillé pour un petit déjeuner tardif. Elle lui donna alors une potion de sommeil douce qui l'endormira tranquillement.

Minerva et Filius retournèrent dans leurs quartiers et promirent qu'ils reviendraient plus tard. Harry étant agréablement surpris quand Minerva vint le bordé avant de partir. Justine partit avec le guérisseur à l'arrière de la salle pour faire le suivi des rapports.

Severus resta avec Harry et le regarda fermer les yeux.

Severus se leva et coiffa en arrière les cheveux qui tombé devant le visage d'Harry « Que vais-je faire de vous, vous êtes toujours en difficulté et vous avez un tel patrimoine que je pense que vous serez toujours en difficulté. »

Il fut surpris quand Harry lui répondit doucement « C'est parce que je sais que vous serez toujours là pour me sortir du pétrin. »

Severus eut un petit rire et se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Harry sourit et s'endormit quand Severus s'installa dans le fauteuil.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Severus n'étais pas à côté de lui et fut déçu, il avait aimé se réveiller avec Severus à côté. Mais sa déception ne dura pas longtemps, quand il vit Hermione et Neville entrer.

Les trois jeunes étaient assis et parlaient pendant plus d'une heure à propos des derniers jours. Harry et Neville discutèrent du rituel fait avec Poudlard et Harry sourit quand Neville lui rapporta ce que Severus lui avait dit. Hermione était en mesure d'aider Harry à manger un petit déjeuner … Des trucs pâteux et mou, jus de citrouille et des tonnes de potions.

Le clou de la visite se fit quand Hermione passa une copie du Prophète d'il y a deux jours. La page d'accueil présenté deux titres, le premier : « Potter, Weasley mariage Reporté » avec une photo de Harry s'adressant à la foule et Ginny tristement assise à côté de lui, l'article était surtout le discours d'Harry, un article bien écrit pour le Prophète. Le second : « oui, il à gelé en enfer », c'étais une petite image et la légende dessous l'article principal. Harry riait tellement qu'il se refit mal au côté blessé. La photo en couleur représenté Severus dans une robe verte resplendissante riant avec Minerva McGonagall.

Justine vint et demanda poliment à Hermione et Neville de lui laisser ½ heure avec Harry pour qu'elle puisse le laver. Au début gêné Harry se détendit quand elle lui rappela que c'était une habitude en temps que guérisseuse, car elle aidée des hommes dans leurs besoins. Avec l'aide de Kreattur bientôt Harry eu la sensation de propreté et de fraîcheur, n'ayant plus aucune gêne car Justine été très professionnel dans ce qu'elle faisait. Vêtu d'un pyjama rouge et or Harry s'assit sur le lit avec plusieurs oreillers derrière lui.

Ce matin Harry eu beaucoup de visiteurs, y compris Minerva et Filius, Augusta Londubat et Brian Waston, mais pas Severus.

Brian dit à Harry que Dawlish, Blake et les autres Aurors qui les avaient attaqués avaient été suspendus sans solde et étaient en attente d'autre investigation pouvant conduire à leurs licenciements.

Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait été disculpé de toutes les accusations concernant Arabella Figg et que Poppy a été, à titre posthume accusé et reconnu coupable de l'assassina d'Arabella et pour avoir tenté d'assassiné Harry et pour plusieurs fraudes et abus médicaux.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Brian l'informa qu'aucune accusation ne serait portée vers Fireforge comme il avait promis de protégé Harry et lui avait sauvé la vie, mais Brian devait toujours faire un rapport à la direction de la réglementation magique et le contrôle des créatures magiques, mais ne serrais pas un problème. Les éloges ne tarissaient plus pour les deux recrue Aurors et ils avaient été soumis à des promotions.

Brian à ensuite présenté la baguette de sureau à Harry qui décida qu'il la garderait, juste pour la garder hors de porter des autres. Ils eurent ensuite une longue conversation avec Harry sur toutes les activités des derniers jours, Harry demanda à Kreattur de rassembler tous les documents que Gringotts lui avait donné. Il dit tout au sujet de la lettre de Riddle et de l'héritage de toute les possessions matérielles de Voldemort et Brian demanda si la plupart des objets sombres pourrait être envoyé au département des Mystères, ce qu'Harry accepta. Il lui dit aussi tout aux sujets de Dumbledore et Poppy, Brian lui était reconnaissant il avait a peut prés comprit en observant ce qu'il s'était passé et Justine ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails.

Il l'informa également de l'implication de Weasley et sa décision prise en charge par le ministre qu'il ne porterait pas plainte et qu'ils avaient eu recours à de vieilles traditions de sang-pur qui était de laisser la famille prendre soin des mesures à prendre. Alors que Brian était un peut contrarié, il se reporta sur la décision d'Harry, victime du crime, et indiqua que l'ancienne tradition de sang-pur était encore dans le mandat de la loi. Il dit à Harry qu'il appréciait le fait qu'Harry avait eu confiance en lui et qu'il respecterait se décision de ne pas rendre l'information publique. Il ferait cependant ouvrir un fichier qui contiendrait en détail les incidents et les résultats et ensuite scellé, pour que seuls les hauts dirigeants y aient accès, ce qui empêcherait quiconque à l'avenir d'accuser soit Arthur soit Kingsley de conduites inappropriées en cours de mandat (ils sont encore au prise des séquelles que Fudge à crée).

Après Brian parti, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, sans les absurdités de leurs actions, Harry comprenait la frustration de Dawlish d'être accusé d'incompétence quand les personnes à côté ne donné pas les informations nécessaire. Brian semblait être un homme bon, comme Amélia Bones qui était une personne qui allé par la loi et n'était pas connu pour être corrompu, effectivement, il avait quitté les Aurors quand les hommes de Voldemort avait pris en charge le ministère. Maintenant, il contribué à retrouver l'ordre dans le monde sorciers. Harry pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance sans problème.

Après une longue sieste, Harry mangea de nouveau et Kreattur apporta les documents que Gringotts avaient envoyés concernant sa succession. Harry dit à Kreattur d'envoyer un mot pour leur demander si la réunion initialement prévue il y a deux jours pouvait être déplacé à Poudlard pendant un certain temps au cours des prochains jours. Harry voulait remercier Fireforge en personne et voulait commencer à prendre des dispositions pour sa succession.

Bill et Charlie vinrent lui rendre visite l'après midi, c'était super de voir les deux frères et Harry les remercia pour leurs aide, Bill lui dit que c'était la chose à faire entre frères.

-« Alors que se passe t-il avec Ron et Ginny ? » demanda finalement Harry.

-« Papa à décidé de rembourser tout l'argent pris » dit Bill et leva la main pour arrêter les protestations d'Harry avant qu'elles n'arrivent, « C'est le principe Harry, nous devons garder notre honneur » à laquelle Harry ne pu qu'hocher la tête, Bill à ensuite poursuivi, « cependant tante Muriel l'a devancé, elle envoya 100.000 galions aux voûte Potter se matin. Les voûtes de Ron et Ginny ont été vidé aujourd'hui et l'argent envoyé aux voûtes Potter. Papa va faire en sorte qu'ils te remboursent. » Déclara Bill.

Charlie assis sur le bord du lit d'Harry continua : « Nous avons décidé que Ron allait venir travailler en Roumanie avec moi sur la réserve dragon, nous pouvons le faire démarrer à un niveau d'entrée, il sera essentiellement une main stable. Là, il va travailler de longues heures en travaux manuel, il n'aura pas de Quidditch, pas de photographes, pas un qui aura quelque chose à faire qu'il est un ordre de merlin première classe. Il ne sera que Ron Weasley part stable sur la réserve et jugés seulement par la façon dont vous travaillez. Il restera au moins une année entière et ensuite nous verrons s'il s'est amélioré. Peut-être que travailler dur pour un salaire honnête, et non apprécier les biens d'autrui. Il ne sera pas autorisé de baguette, je vais voir pour lui donner quand cas d'urgence.

Harry acquiesça sachant que ce serait un juste châtiment pour Ron et l'aidera surement à grandir un peu.

-« Ginny viendra vivre avec Fleur et moi, ainsi Fleur pourra lui enseigner certaine des grâces les plus fines dans la vie, pour être plus femme, tante Muriel y a insisté. » fit Bill, et Harry se souvient de l'insistance de Lady Walburga qui insisté que Ginny apprenne un peu de bienséance.

-« En outre, toutes les robes que Ginny a acheté en utilisant ton argent ont été envoyés à la charité et les bijoux acheté ont été envoyé aux voutes Potter. J'espère qu'au cours de la prochaine année elle apprendra un peu la charité. »

-« je vais ouvrir un orphelinat, en utilisant l'ancien manoir Riddle, pour les enfants de sorciers qui sont devenus orphelins pendant la guerre. Nous pourrions trouver des choses à y faire pour Ginny. » Déclara Harry et Bill et Charlie acceptèrent.

-« Alors, quand retournes-tu en Roumanie Charlie ? » Demanda Harry.

-« Je reviens la semaine prochaine, ce qui ne sera pas trop tôt pour Ron, il n'a pas eu un moment de repos, les jumeaux ont décidé de l'utiliser comme sujet de test personnel pour leur nouveaux produit et cette fois, papa le leurs permettent. » répondit en riant Charlie

Bill rit « oui, et tous les deux, pourront parvenir à s'assoir confortablement. »

Ils rirent tous.

Harry leurs dit alors qu'il avait informé Waston des événements et qu'il avait accepté le résultat et qu'il allé créer un dossier qui sera scellé. Harry était un peu nerveux, mais fut soulagé quand Bill et Charlie lui dirent qu'il s'agissait d'une initiative intelligente, maintenant personne ne pouvait penser à du chantage sur Arthur ou Kingsley si cela été découvert.

Charlie fit alors ses adieux, il avait quelques affaires à prendre en charge afin d'amener Ron avec lui.

-« Bill j'aimerai que tu m'aide à vérifier quelques-uns des domaines que j'ai hérité, certaines des maisons Black et celles appartenant aux Mangemorts qui peuvent avoir de nombreux objets magiques, maudits ou noirs. » Demanda Harry à Bill après que Charlie soit parti.

-« Bien sûr, il me fera plaisir, je ne peux pas que l'un de mes frères vive dans une maison maudite après tout. »

-« Bill, je tiens à t'embaucher, indépendamment si tu le souhaite, ce travail sera monumental et je tiens à t'engager formellement avec un salaire approprié pour le travail. »

-« Harry, tu sais que je vais le faire gratuitement, après tout ma mère et mes frères … »

-« Ont payé pour leur crimes j'ai mon honneur et je ne vais pas profiter de ta culpabilité, je ne veux pas que toi et tes autres frères ayez à vous sentir en aucune façon financièrement redevables à moi, je vais accepter le paiement effectué, mais, je considère maintenant l'affaire close. Bill tu as une jeune famille qui va croître, tu dois gagner assez d'argent pour leur donner une bonne vie. Je ne propose pas la charité, je vous embauche parce que j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs dans le domaine. »

-« Merci Harry et je l'accepte. » déclara Bill dans un sourire.

-« Bon, je l'ai envoyé à Fireforge, il dressera les papiers et vas te l'envoyer. » dit Harry de sa voix de chef d'entreprise.

Après le dîner ou Harry mangea mou, il fut soigné par Kreattur, puis dormit quelque heures. Il fatiguait facilement et Justine l'avait prévenu, il ne serait pas capable de faire beaucoup de chose pendant quelques jours.

C'est tard dans la nuit qu'il se réveilla, cette fois, il vit Severus dans son fauteuil à côté du lit, lisant un livre. Harry sourit « Salut. »

Severus leva les yeux du livre, « Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal ? »

-« Non seulement faible et fatigué. »

-« On s'y attendait. »

-« Ou étiez-vous ? Je vous cherchais. »

Severus sourit « mon elfe de maison a décidé de me mettre au lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que j'ai assez de repos. Elle peut être très déterminée quand elle veut. »

Harry rit.

-« J'ai également décidé de continuer des expérimentation sur la solution faite, pour voir si elle n'aurait pas d'autres usages » dit Severus.

-« Et êtes-vous arrivé à quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry véritablement intéressé.

-« Non, pas encore, mais il y a beaucoup de possibilités, j'ai eu Hermione et Neville pour m'aidé avec la partie documentation. » Dit Severus avec un sourire.

Harry rit de nouveau, mais Severus vit qu'il n'allait pas très bien et lui apporta donc un verre d'eau, mais Harry n'en but que très peut.

-« Que lisez-vous ? » Dit Harry en lorgnant le livre que tenait Severus.

-« C'est un roman d'un sorcier qui est bien connue dans le monde moldu, le titre est le Hobbit.»

-« Je sais effectivement qu'il est sorcier, il a fait aussi le Seigneur des Anneaux. »

Severus hocha la tête « Voulez-vous que je vous le lise ? »

-« Hm, ce serait agréable. »

Harry glissa sur le lit en écoutant la lecture et Severus sentit une sensation réconfortante, une chaleur comme s'il été a sa place.

Le lendemain, Harry fut de nouveau visité par Hermione et Neville, qui passèrent la plupart de la matinée avec lui, ils lui dirent aussi pour le travail avec Severus et Harry rit quand Neville déclara qu'il apprécié de faire des potions. Severus lui avait qu'il lui donnerait du temps pour expérimenter s'il le voulait et Neville était réellement excité.

Après une autre journée de sieste, il fut examiné par Justine et l'un des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Kingsley lui apporta un panier de fruits exotiques et Harry découvrit qu'il aimait réellement sa. Arthur et les garçons Weasley, sauf Ron et Charlie, vinrent et évidement Fred et George lui apportèrent leurs derniers bonbons pour qu'Harry puisse les voir. (Mais pas les manger ils n'ont pas bon goût, jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent mieux – ils étaient vraiment sérieux à ce sujet.)

Harry Découvrit que Percy envisagé de faire sa proposition à sa petite-amie Audrey, mais était nerveux.

-« Pourquoi ne prend tu pas un jour férié et lui proposer. » Suggéra Harry.

-« Je peux prendre des vacances pendant un certain temps, mais je ne suis pas sûr, je veux faire un acompte pour une maison et m'assurer que j'ai assez » Dit sérieusement Percy.

-« Et avec Fred ont seraient heureux de payer un voyage pour vous deux si cela peut nous donner une autre sœur. » Déclara George.

-« Ou une autre nièce. » Fit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rit comme Arthur et Bill frappa Fred derrière la tête. C'était bon d'avoir des personnes avec qui rire et avoir des moments familiaux avec eux.

-« Percy, tu sais … » Commença Harry.

-« Non Harry, je ne vais pas accepter ton argent. » Coupa Percy.

-« Bon d'accord pas d'argent, mais j'ai un voyage tout frai payé pour deux, à Paris, pour un mois, que je ne ferais pas … » Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Fred, George et Bill acquiescèrent tous « C'est une excellente idée Percy. »

-« Mais … »

-« Réfléchi Percy, le voyage est déjà payé et je ne peux pas l'utiliser, je vais être sûrement au lit pour une autre semaine et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire dans les mois à venir. Si tu ni va pas, la chambre, la nourriture et les activités que j'ai déjà payé vont juste être gaspillée et se sera de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre. Va passer du bon temps avec Audrey, prendre une partie de l'argent économisé et lui acheter une belle bague, personne ne refuse un voyage à Paris. »

Percy avait l'air un peu hésitent, puis son père dit « Ce sera bon pour vous deux et j'espérais avoir des petits-enfants tu es mon seul espoir maintenant. » Tout le monde rit à sa tirade.

-« Ah, tu pourras nommer ton premier fils comme moi. » Dit Harry en lui jetant un oreiller en riant.

Avant de le quitter Arthur dit à Harry que Brian lui avait rendu visite et qu'ils avaient tout réglé, Harry en fut heureux.

Harry se sentait très faible, autant il aimait tous les visiteurs mais trouvait que ça drainait ses forces. Il était plus fatigué qu'au moment ou il s'était réveillé après l'attaque. Après l'avoir dit à Justine, elle l'examina et lui dit que son rétablissement vidait son noyau magique, qui, même presque vidé était plus grand que n'importe qui d'autre, même elle qui avait vu beaucoup de monde n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand.

Les jours suivant, suivirent les mêmes tendances, Harry avait de nombreux visiteurs pendant la journée entre les siestes et examens médicaux, mais ce sont les nuits qu'Harry attendait avec impatience. Severus venait s'assoir à côté de lui et ils parler de leur journée et de ce qui si était passé, Harry lui demandait des conseils sur ses terres et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et Severus suggérait beaucoup de choses. Après un moment, quand il fatigué Severus sortait son livre et lui lisait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le quatrième jour de sa récupération Kreattur rappela à Harry sa rencontre avec les gobelins et lui demanda s'il voulait le reportée car il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine, il était très inquiet à son sujet. L'elfe de maison le regardait presque toutes les demi-heures pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et ne voulait rien.

Harry secoua la tête, « Non Kreattur, je veux mettre des choses en place avec Fireforge, Gobrick et Magnus pour commencer à organiser. Ils sont efficaces et n'ont pas besoin de moi pour tout superviser.

Kreattur aida Harry à se laver et se changer avec des robes légères – Magnus avait envoyé une garde-robe complète pour Harry avec la crête Potter et Black. Harry avait d'abord dit qu'il serait bien en pyjama et que Fireforge et les autres étaient des amis et que cela ne les aurait pas dérangés. Kreattur lui dit que ce n'était pas une visite sociale, mais une réunion et le lord Black ne va pas à une réunion avec n'importe qui dans n'importe quoi, mais en robes formelles. Harry fini par laisser Kreattur faire son travail, il lui mit une robe bleue avec des crêtes sur eux. Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger du lit (et en étant honnête avec lui-même, Harry ne voulait pas quitter le lit), la réunion aura lieu dans l'infirmerie.

Justine avait accepté la réunion mais averti Harry que s'il ne se sentait trop fatigué elle demanderait aux gobelins de partir.

Ogden vint et annonça que les gobelins de Gringotts étaient arrivés et Harry lui dit de les diriger vers la salle.

A sa surprise, ce n'est pas Fireforge qui mené le petit groupe. Un jeune Gros gobelin aux yeux globuleux dans de riches robes vertes et or et une canne en bois vint suivie par ce qui ressemblait à un préposé qui portait son cartable. Magnus et Gobrick derrière suivaient avec un regard triste.

Le gardien vint et présenta Malgro le nouveau chef des comptes spéciaux à Gringotts et le Gobelin en charge de tous les domaines du Lord Potter-Black. Malgro s'avança avec dédain et dit « Bonsoir Lord Potter-Black, comme le gardien vient de l'indiqué, je suis Malgro le nouveau chef des comptes spéciaux à Gringotts et je serai en charge de vos comptes. J'ai pris la liberté de décider pour vous les meilleurs investissements pour votre or. » Il frappa le gardien avec sa canne et le gobelin présenta la mallette avec les documents. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de signer ces documents et nous vous laisseront à votre convalescence. »

Harry regarda le gobelin en état de choc. Prenant le silence d'Harry comme un consentement le gobelin posa les papiers sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et dit : « allons-y. »

-« Attendez ! Qu'est ce qui se passe. Magnus, Gobrick qui par les flammes sanglantes est cet idiot et où se trouve Fireforge ? » Demanda Harry.

Avant que l'un des deux gobelins ne puisse répondre, Malgro se gonfla comme l'oncle Vernon quand il était en colère contre quelqu'un (Chose qu'Harry connaissait que trop bien). « Je suis le chef des comptes spéciaux de Gringotts et le sort de celui qui n'est plus honorable n'est pas de votre préoccupation. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire qu'il n'est plus honorable ? Qu'est t il arrivé à Fireforge ? » Cria Harry.

-« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas votre préoccupation, c'est à Gringotts de s'en occuper. » dit Malgro pompeusement.

-« Ecoutez espèce de sac à puce pompeux, je fais ce qui me préoccupe, Fireforge m'a sauvé la vie à plus d'un titre, j'exige que vous me dites maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé. » Harry était de plus en plus en colère et sa magie commençait à se montrer. Le gobelin intendant commença à gémir et reculer.

-« Vous ne pouvez … » commença Malgro, ayant du mal à respirer.

-« Vous savez quoi, je ne veux plus que tu parles. Magnus, Gobrick j'en veux un de vous qui me réponde, qu'est-il arrivé à Fireforge ? » Fit Harry en se tournant vers les deux gobelins.

-« Harry … » Commença Gobrick.

-« Comment osez-vous vous adressez à un seigneur avec cette familiarité, je vais voir à ce que vous soyez punis de façon approprié. » Malgro cria et pris sa canne pour frapper Gobrick sur les épaules.

Harry rayonna de puissance et même Magnus et Gobrick le regarda avec étonnement et terreur. La canne de Malgro vola hors de sa main et explosa en morceaux dans les airs Malgro se trouva contre sa volonté face au très en colère et très puissant sorcier qui était assis sur le lit.

Harry saisit Malgro par l'avant de sa robe, le regarda dans les yeux et dit « Il ose parce que je lui ai donné la permission et je ne veux pas vous entendre pleurnicher de nouveau ou vous vous retrouverez en morceaux. Alors maintenant qu'est t'il arrivé à Fireforge ? »

Malgro avait de la peine pour retrouver sa voix mais réussit de justesse : « Il a été congédié car il a trahi le code Gringotts et à propos d'autres transactions. Il va faire face à la nation des gobelins pour avoir tué une sorcière. Il va être mis à mort. »

Harry se tourna vers Magnus et Gobrick et les regarda pour avoir la confirmation. Ils hochèrent tristement la tête.

-« Il n'y a aucune accusation portées contre lui au département de la justice magique. » déclara Harry en regardant Magnus et Gobrick.

-« Cela n'a pas d'importance, tous les crimes de cette nature sont considérées comme un affront à la nation gobelin, les anciens de la banque porte plainte contre lui pour ne pas amener le discrédit. » Répondit Magnus.

-« Je veux parler à vos supérieurs maintenant » Ordonna Harry, il leva par le devant de la robe Malgro pour le rapprocher de lui, « au plus tard ce soir, pas demain, maintenant » Harry relâcha le gobelin qui tomba au sol.

-« Mon Seigneur, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils viendront, ils sont toujours très occupés. » Commença Malgro.

-« Je suis l'un des sorciers les plus riches du monde, s'ils ne veulent pas que je déplace tout mon or, ils viendront. » Cria Harry.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas … » Commença Malgro.

-« Juste, essayé. Maintenant, sort de ma vu, je ne veux plus jamais voir ton visage face à moi, plus jamais. » Déclara Harry et avec un geste de la main Malgro disparu.

-« Seigneur Potter … » Commença Gobrick.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, utiliser autant de magie l'avait fatigué. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller sans ouvrir les yeux dit « Gobrick tu es interdit à jamais de m'appeler Seigneur Potter-Black, c'est Harry, de même pour toi Magnus. »

-« Harry nous sommes vraiment désolés, lorsque les anciens ont su ce qu'il s'est passé, ils ont emmené Fireforge et l'ont arrêté. Leurs politique est que les sorciers et sorcières pourraient exercer des représailles contre la banque si ils découvrent que l'un de leurs maitre gobelin à tué un client particulier, et qui venait de quitter la banque. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires. » Lui dit Magnus.

-« Et qui est cet idiot de Malgro ? » Demanda Harry Severus et Justine accoururent dans la chambre Justine agitant sa baguette vers Harry.

-« Il était l'assistant de Fireforge, il été après sa position pendant des années, c'est une place d'honneur dans la banque. » Répondit Gobrick.

Justine attendit qu'il finisse de parler puis leur dit qu'ils devaient le laisser.

Harry leva la main et dit : « j'attends les anciens de la banque ils arrivent tout a l'heure, je dois les voir, la vie de Fireforge est en jeu. »

Justine hocha la tête et dit : « Vous devez prendre du repos, au moins une heure et je vous obtiendrez une potion pepper-up. » Elle partit chercher la potion.

Magnus et Gobrick étaient sur le point de prendre congé quand Harry les appela et leur dit : « Je veux que vous soyez là quand les anciens viendrons … » Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et partirent.

Severus fixait les oreillers pour qu'Harry soit confortablement allongé « Que s'est t'il passé ? J'ai senti votre colère sur tout le chemin des donjons à ici. »

Harry lui expliqua brièvement et Severus hocha la tête, mais dit : « Vous en faites trop, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, fermez les yeux et repos. »

Severus se tenait à côté d'Harry, il se pencha et pris doucement la mèche de cheveux et la mit hors du visage d'Harry. Harry pencha la tête vers la main de Severus qui lui brossé le côté des cheveux. Severus utilisant ses doigts caressa la joue d'Harry. Harry ouvrit ses beaux yeux vert émeraude et tourna un peu la tête pour que les doigts de Severus se déplacent légèrement sur ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche … Severus ferma les yeux et gémit.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se recula quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

Ogden s'avança et les salua, « Bonsoir Seigneur Gryffondor, Maître Rogue. »

Severus leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda l'elfe de maison, « Ogden qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Le château vous a reconnu Seigneur Gryffondor, elle a expulsé le maître gobelin à votre commande, vous ne pouvez pas avoir la magie des Gryffondor, mais elle vous en a redonné l'honneur, si vous écoutez, vous l'entendrez … vous, chuchotez. » Ogden vint près du lit, « Fermez les yeux jeune Seigneur Gryffondor et sentez la magie de Poudlard, écoutez son appel. »

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit la magie. Il avait toujours sentit la magie de Poudlard, mais maintenant, il sentait comme un vent apaisant autour de lui, il endentait comme un léger bourdonnement, comme le murmure d'une chanson, il se sentait en sécurité comme s'il était dans les bras de sa mère, quand elle le bercé pour l'endormir.

Justine revint et vit Ogden à côté du lit d'Harry, qui était entouré d'un cocon de magie rouge et or. Elle se tourna vers Severus qui lui sourit pour lui indiqué que tout allait bien. Filius, Minerva, Augusta, Hermione et Neville entrèrent dans la chambre et le regardé avec étonnement.

Il y eu soudain une explosion de lumière et Harry s'éleva hors du lit. Il commença alors à crier et Severus essaya de se rapprocher mais ne put pas.

Harry repoussa un cri et à leurs grande surprise, se transforma en un très grand serpent. Avant qu'ils aient pu enregistrer ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry se transforma de nouveau, mais cette fois en cerf, puis en un gros chien noir, un grand loup arctique, puis en Griffon.

Minerva déclara : « Il est animagus … Il est multiple animagi. » et quand elle vit le Griffin elle hoqueta : « Une créature magique, je pense que le dernier enregistré animagus magique était Godric Gryffondor et c'était lui aussi, un Griffon.

Harry se tourna sur lui-même et se reposa délicatement sur le lit.

Justine et Filius coururent vers lui et agitèrent leurs baguettes.

Filius leva alors les yeux et dit : « Tous les blocs magiques ont été supprimés. »

Severus ne quittant pas des yeux Harry dit : « Poudlard les lui a enlevé. Ogden a déclaré que le château l'a reconnu comme Seigneur Gryffondor et le cocon autour de lui venait d'elle.

Augusta plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Neville, « Cela signifie que le château peut un jour reconnaître Neville, il y a de l'espoir. »

Ogden la regarda et dit : « Le château reconnaît déjà Seigneur Poufsouffle, elle lui parle déjà et avec le temps le lien qui le relit à elle va croître. »

Tout le monde regarda Neville qui hocha la tête, « Je l'entends parfois me murmurer des choses. »

Sa grand-mère lui donna une accolade et pleura.

Tibbs arriva dans un pop, « Directrice un groupe de gobelin ancien et maître sont aux portes, ils disent que Maître Harry les demandent. »

Severus expliqua brièvement ce que lui avait dit Harry. Minerva dit à Tibbs de les envoyer à son bureau.

-« Non amenez les ici. » Dit une voix faible venant du lit.

Severus baissa les eux et sourit à Harry, « Vous allez vraiment me faire virer au gris avant l'heure. »

Harry rit, « Je pense que vous auriez l'air assez fringuant avec les cheveux gris. »

Il essaya de s'asseoir et réussit avec l'aide de Severus, « Tibbs amènent les ici, je dois traiter avec eux tout de suite. » Tibbs partit alors.

-« Tu sais, je pourrais vraiment développer un complexe, si mon elfe de maison te permet de lui donner des ordre à ma place. » Dit Minerva en riant. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre pour aller saluer les Gobelins à la porte d'entrée et les escorter jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital.

-« Harry, je pense que tu devrait te reposer pendant une journée avant d'avoir une telle réunion. » Dit Hermione, le grondant presque, mais Harry savait qu'elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui.

Justine qui contrôlé Harry dit : « Votre noyau magique augmente une fois de plus, mais peut se vidé encore trop facilement. »

Hermione apporta un verre d'eau et le tendit à Harry qui le but, « sa ira Mione. Je peux sentir mes forces revenir. »

Filius dit à Harry, que s'il devrait être correct, qu'il était maintenant le sorcier qu'il était censé être. Avec la promesse de revenir et de vérifier plus tard les charmes, le petit maître des charmes les quitta.

Hermione laissa sous entendre qu'elle avait une potion à faire, potion travaillé avec Neville et Severus, et se dernier pris la fuite.

Augusta et Neville étaient également sur le point de prendre congé quand Harry les arrêta et leur demanda de rester.

Kreattur vient alors et avec colère dit à chacun de partir pendant cinq minutes le temps d'aider Harry à se changer avec les robes appropriées. (Les bleues étant maintenant déchirées.)

En entendent la voix de Minerva venir vers eux depuis le couloir, Kreattur leur permis de revenir. Harry était maintenant assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit dans une resplendissante robe bourgogne les crêtes Potter, Black et Gryffondor dessus. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant parfaitement coiffés en arrière et son visage brillait un peu.

Harry entendit Severus reprendre son souffle.

Minerva entra alors avec quatre anciens gobelins richement vêtus. Trois des gobelins avait une bande argentées fines autour de la tête et des cannes noires et argent. L'autre avait une bande or et une canne noire et or. Harry en déduit que l'argent et l'or montré leur autorité. Derrière eux venait Magnus et Gobrick, un scribe et deux gardes gobelins.

Avant qu'ils puissent donner leurs salutations Harry déclara d'une voix très froide et puissante qui fit frissonner Severus, « Vous insultez Poudlard, sa directrice et moi en apportant des gardes. »

Le gobelin avec la bande or répondu, « Vous attaqué l'un des Maître gobelins plus tôt dans la matinée, et même maintenant il est maintenu en arrière et ne peut pénétrer dans le château. »

-« Il m'a insulté, j'ai été choqué par ses paroles et actions. Le château s'est opposé à sa présence et a obéi à ma commande, de l'envoyer hors du château quand il n'a pas voulu se retirer, et elle ne voulait pas me blesser en lui permettant d'entrer de nouveau. J'ai été très clair quand au fait que je ne voulais pas me retrouver de nouveau en sa présence. »

Le gobelin acquiesça, « Il sera punis … Je veillerai à ce qu'il s'excuse. »

-« Je veux qu'il parte. » La magie d'Harry pulsait et tous dans la salle le sentait.

Les anciens se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Le gobelin avec l'or dit : « comme vous voulez. », il se tourna alors vers les gardes et hocha la tête, ils partirent alors.

Le gobelin en or se tourna vers Harry et dit : « Seigneur Black Potter, je suis Ragnog chef de la Banque Gringotts, ces gobelins sont … »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer Harry l'interrompu : « Fireforge. Je vous ai convoqué pour discuter au sujet du gobelin Fireforge. On m'a dit que vous l'aviez arrêté pour évité un discrédit sur la banque. Je suis ici pour vous dire que Fireforge ma sauvé la vie et ai une dette envers lui. Il ne m'a pas seulement protégé physiquement, il a aussi sauvé ma fortune. Albus Dumbledore a été autorisé à voler ouvertement des millions de galions d'or de mon compte et j'en ai tenu la banque responsable. C'est de par les actions de Fireforge, Magnus et Gobrick que j'ai Gringotts en très haute estime et appris à apprécier leur sagesse et leur jugement, pour cela, ils ont gagné mon respect, et donné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Harry entendit le soupir des gobelins.

-« Il me fait mal de voir que vous l'éloignez de mes comptes et que vous l'avait fait arrêter pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. En désapprouvant ses actions vous me montrez que vous ne placez que très peu de valeur sur ma vie. »

Ragnog essaya de parler mais Harry leva la main pour le faire taire.

-« J'ai demandé un réunion avec vous aujourd'hui pour discuter de mes relations futures avec la banque. Au lieu d'envoyer des conseillers de confiance, vous avez envoyé un imbécile pompeux qui a eu l'AUDACE de me mettre un document déclarant qu'il pourrait faire se qu'il veut de MON argent et me dit que je n'ai qu'à signer. Comme si j'étais un enfant qui ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Quand je l'ai interrogé, il m'a traité avec dédain oubliant que je suis Lord POTTER-BLACK. » Harry était maintenant éclatant de puissance et sa voix monté crescendo. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et reprit le contrôle de son pouvoir et son éclat diminua (ce qui était beaucoup plus effrayant).

-« je veux que toutes les accusations portées contre Fireforge soit abandonnées immédiatement. S'il n'est pas libre se soir, demain je retire tous l'or que j'ai de Gringotts. »

-« Seigneur Potter-Black soyez raisonnable, Fireforge a tué une sorcière, d'autres que vous ne penseront pas aussi gentiment que vous, si … »

Neville prit la parole : « Si Harry retire son or, alors vous perdrez tout l'or Londubat aussi. »

Ragnog se tourna vers Neville et ricana, « vous n'avez pas l'autorité sur les voutes Londubat. »

-« Mais je l'ai, je ferais tous ce que mon petit-fils dira. » Dit Augusta.

Neville se leva et comme Harry son pouvoir rayonnait, « Vous semblez penser que nous sommes que de simples enfants Ragnog mais vous vous trompez. Je ne peux, peut-être pas avoir la puissance d'Harry, mais je n'ai pas non plus sa compassion. Harry peut avoir une certaine estime pour Gringotts, mais je ne l'ai pas. Harry est orphelin, moi non. Ragnog Je vous donne un avertissement, je vais faire une enquête complète sur le pourquoi les comptes Poufsouffle ont été retirés de mes voutes, je sais que même sans la magie, l'argent dans les coffres n'aurait pas pu être retiré des voutes Londubat sans la signature de mon tuteur magique qui, je vous rappelle est Lady Londubat et non Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que ma Grand-mère n'a pas signé l'ordre et je n'ose même pas parler de mes parents. Je crois que votre banque est responsable d'un vol de grande ampleur et si je trouve quelque irrégularité de votre part, je vais demander vengeance. Croyez-moi, si qui que ce soit apporte le discrédit en la nation Gobelin, ce sera Gringotts. »

Ragnog recula de peur et regarda rapidement ses compagnons.

Harry continua froidement, « Ragnog ce sujet n'est pas discutable, vous libérez Fireforge maintenant. Vous êtes licencié. »

Les anciens se regardèrent et fuirent presque. Magnus et Gobrick furent les derniers à partir, mais s'inclinèrent devant Harry et Neville avant.

La chambre resta silencieuse pendant une minute avant qu'Augusta Londubat ne hurle et courut vers son petit-fils et l'embrasse, « Oh Neville, tu été merveilleux, je suis si fière … et vous aussi Harry ou Seigneur Potter-Black si jamais quelqu'un en doutait vous avez prouvez qu'ils avaient tort. Vous étiez si magnifique. »

Minerva également était fier, « Mes petits lions ont appris à rugir. »

Harry se retourna et regarda Severus dont les yeux rayonnaient de fierté et d'amour.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry se reposait quand Severus le secoua légèrement par les épaules, « Harry, réveillez-vous, vous avez des visiteurs. »

Harry se réveille et vit que Magnus et Gobrick étaient revenus et vit Fireforge en haillons.

oOoOo

15 pages Word/ 7364 mots


	2. Chapter 13

voila le chap 13, vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelque problème.

le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite pour me faire pardonner.

cette fic ne m'appartient pas mais a jadedragon36.

Bonne lecture

oOoOo

**Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau départ.**

Harry et Hermione marchaient le long du lac, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon. Il n'y avait qu'une semaine que la réunion avec les gobelins avait eu lieu et cinq jours depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Harry devait reprendre un peu de poids, mais avec quelque exercices chaque jour il reprenait vite. C'est ainsi qu'avec Hermione ils avaient pris l'habitude de marcher.

-« Harry alors comment va Fireforge ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bord du lac.

-« Oh, il va bien Hermione, tu aurais du le voir aujourd'hui, quand je lui ai proposé de devenir le gestionnaire de mes biens, il rayonnait de bonheur. »

-« Faire de lui le gestionnaire de tes biens ? Est-ce permis ? Je me souviens d'un cours ou le professeur Binns nous parlait des conséquences des guerres Gobelins, et l'une d'elle est que les gobelins ne peuvent pas occuper des postes avec des subordonnés humains. Hormis Bill car il travail pour les successions. »

-« J'ai vérifié, la raison était une mésentente entre eux et honnêtement Hermione, je ne m'inquiète pas. Fireforge est vraiment la meilleure personne, enfin le meilleur gobelin, bref le meilleur individu pour ce poste. Je ne fais pas attention à ce que pensent les gens, Je ne vais pas le faire travailler dessus et qu'un sorcier en reçoive l'honneur, ce que font les autres lords. J'ai confiance en lui pour gérer mes finances, plus que certains sorciers que je connais. »

-« Tu sais que je te soutiens Harry. C'est juste que sa va être dur pour lui, beaucoup s'y opposeront, sorciers et gobelin. »

-« Il est coriace et connais les rouages du monde des sorciers, il sera parfait. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il est de problèmes avec ces idiots d'anciens de Gringotts. Fireforge a rit quand je lui ai proposé d'aller lui-même informer Ragnog de sa nouvelle position. »

Hermione rit, n'étant pas présente, elle n'avait qu'entendu parler de l'incident avec les gobelins, « As tu eu des ennuis sur les demandes pour avoir Magnus et Gobrick responsables de tes comptes ? »

-« Non, plutôt accommodants. Ils m'ont assuré que Magnus et Gobrick seraient totalement dédié à mon compte et qu'aucun autre gobelin ne serrait assigné a mes affaires. Je pense que Ragnog essaie difficilement de rentré dans mes bonnes grâces, alors je vais le faire marcher autant que je peux. » Dit Harry en riant.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, « n'abusez pas de votre pouvoir Harry James Potter. »

-« Eh, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de donnée à Magnus et Gobrick des bureaux plus grands et un salaire plus élevé. Je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient plus de vacances mais ont refusé. »

-« Et Fireforge, que lui as-tu offert ? »

-« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il veut, mais j'ai fait des dispositions qui ne pourrons être changées. Il aura au moins un mois de congés payés par an, un appartement et un cabinet au chemin de travers, une allocation de garde-robe et un salaire comparable à celui d'un gestionnaire sorciers. »

-« C'est très bien Harry, j'en suis heureuse. »

-« Eh bien, il a trouvé mes disposition trop extravagantes. »

-« Tu sais les vieux préjugés et habitudes sont difficiles à surmonter. » Dit Hermione tristement.

-« Ça ne va pas avec Winky ? »

-« Non, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle est ivre la plupart du temps et quand elle est sobre, elle pleure. Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter et continuer d'essayer. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, regardent le coucher de soleil.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse et ce n'est pas seulement Winky ? Est-ce Ron ? »

Hermione soupira, « Non, je viens de me remettre de ce qu'a fait Ron … C'est juste que ma famille me manque. Tu sais que nous avions prévu avec Ron d'aller leur rendre visite en Australie cette année, alors que tu été censé être en lune de miel. » Après avoir rendu les souvenir a ses parents, les Granger avaient décidé de rester en Australie, étant tombé sous le charme du pays.

-« Pourquoi n'y va tu pas ? Il n'y a rien qui t'en empêche. Je sais que tes parents aimeraient que tu ailles les voir. »

-« je ne sais pas, je trouve ça agréable de travailler avec le professeur Rogue et Neville, expérimenter. J'envisage sérieusement de devenir maîtresse de potions …. Mais le fait est que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux faire de plus. Après la guerre, j'avais tout parfaitement planifié, je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire, comment et quand je le ferais, mais maintenant tant de choses ont changé, je me sens comme hors de contrôle. »

-« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Nous avons traversé tant de chose tout les deux … Mais pour être honnête Hermione, tu devrais t'alléger un peu. J'ai réalisé que faire des plans c'est bien, mais il faut toujours laisser un peu de place à l'inattendu. » Harry sourit et dit : « Confucius a dit : _un arbre trop rigide se brisera lors d'un vent fort_. »

-« Confucius n'a jamais dit cela. »

Harry rit, « Vrai, c'est Neville, mais il a raison. Fait quelque chose d'insensé, je peux t'obtenir une carte de crédit de Gringotts qui n'aura pas de limite et tu pourras aller faire du shopping jusqu'à épuisement. Prend une année pour découvrir le monde. Retrouve-toi. Va à une source chaude au Japon, du shopping à Milan, te refaire une beauté a Beverly-hills, danser seins nus à Rio. »

Hermione foudroya du regard Harry à sa dernière déclaration.

-« Va où tu veux quand tu veux et revient quand tu te sentiras prête, je serai la à attendre. »

-« Qu'en pense tu Harry, ne veux tu pas d'une source chaude ? »

-« Eh bien, je vais sérieusement envisager de faire la danse torse nu à Rio. »

Hermione rit, « Seulement si le torse est Severus. »

Harry la regarda choqué.

-« Ne sois pas si choqué, je te connais bien … d'ailleurs il est difficile de manquer les regards en coins que vous vous lancez quand l'autre ne regarde pas, vous seriez bien ensemble. Ne laisse rien t'en empêcher, va-y. »

-« Idem Miss Granger. » Harry sourit, « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le monde Hermione … Ron n'est qu'un crétin et ne te méritait pas. »

Le soleil s'était couché, ils marchèrent vers le château.

-« Pense à où tu veux aller et je t'arrangerai le voyage. »

-« Et Winky ? Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. »

-« Bien sur que non. Emmène-la avec toi et en assurance prend Sol. »

-« Et pour Neville ? »

-« Il sera d'accord avec moi. »

-« Et mes recherches ? »

-« trop d'excuses, je te réserve un vol pour l'Australie en fin de semaine, pas de discussion, tu a quatre jours pour tout arranger dans tes recherches, et trois pour refaire une garde-robe. »

Harry retourna dans ses appartements, qui étaient les quartiers de la famille Gryffondor. Il comportait une chambre à coucher principale et deux chambres plus petites avec chacune sa salle de bain (le château créant autant de pièces que l'on veut), une cuisine, une salle d'entraînement, une bibliothèque avec bureau, un observatoire et un salon. Il avait demandé au château de crée un petite chambre avec salle de bain pour Kreattur, au début l'elfe de maison avait objecté mais Harry l'avait vite stoppé en lui ordonnent de la prendre.

Quand Harry entra, il fut accueilli par le son de deux personnes se disputant, il sourit.

Kreattur vient vers lui et lui tendit un verre d'eau et pris son manteau, « Depuis combien de temps sont-ils comme sa ? »

-« Seulement une quinzaine de minutes, quelque chose au sujet des œufs de poules et œufs de canard. »

Harry entra alors dans le salon, décoré dans des tons similaire conjuré dans la salle sur demande. La seule différence étant le grand tableau de Godric Gryffondor dans son bureau.

Harry avait été en état de choc et d'excitation quand il avait rencontré son ancêtre. La première nuit, Harry s'assit respectueusement et écouta l'homme, qui été trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un écoutant ses histoires. Le lendemain, il rencontra Helga Poufsouffle dans les appartements de Neville. Et guidé par le château dans une courte quête, ont découvert les deux autres quartiers familiaux et déverrouillé les portraits de Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle et leurs familles.

Les quatre fondateurs avaient visité Neville, Harry ou la directrice à des moments différents au cours de la journée, mais passer la soirée avec Harry.

Harry découvrit bientôt que Salazar et Godric étaient meilleurs amis, les deux semblent apprécier énerver l'autre et finissaient souvent par se quereller pendant des heures, sur les choses les plus insignifiantes.

Harry rit en voyant Salazar baguette levé pointant Godric avec Helga et Rowena le retenant.

-« Alors, quel est le débat du moment ? » Déclara Harry, après une minute passé à regarder les fondateurs se comporter comme des enfants.

-« Cet idiot dit que les coquilles d'œufs de canard son meilleurs pour une potion de croissance des cheveux que les coquilles d'œufs d'oie, alors que tout le monde sait que les œufs d'oie du canada ont plus de puissance que n'importe quel œufs de canard. » Dit Salazar dans un soupir.

-« Ce vieux prétentieux pense juste que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir une opinion en potions, juste parce qu'il est maître de potion, et pense savoir tout. »Cria Godric.

Harry soupira, « Godric, avez-vous déjà fait une potion de croissance des cheveux ? »

-« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le but … »

-« Répondez-moi par oui ou non. »

-« Non, mais … »

-« Pas de mais … Ce débat est terminé. »

-« Merci Harry, au moins un de vos descendants a une certaine intelligence, ce doit être son côté Serpentard. »

La nuit de leur retrouvaille les fondateurs s'étaient réunis avec Harry, qui leur a conté son Histoire, y compris les incidents les plus récents. Salazar le déclara alors Serpentard honoraire, ce qui débuta la première dispute entre Godric et Salazar.

-« Sal, vous savez qu'il vous harcèle juste pour vous agacez, ne tombez pas dans le panneau, vous êtes censé être rusé, non ? »

-« Eh, c'est lui qui a commencé, je disais juste … » Commença Godric.

-« Vous n'avez pas entendu Harry ? Vous ne savez rien des potions … » Déclara Salazar avec suffisance.

-« Messieurs, si vous ne stoppez pas de suite, je vous enverrai chacun dans vos appartements respectifs. » Dit Harry d'une voix sévère, comme s'il parlait à deux enfants désobéissant.

-« Je suis déjà dans mes quartiers. » Souligna Godric.

-« Eh bien, je ferais en sorte que personne ne puisse venir. » Dit Harry en se versant un verre de vin.

Dans un même temps Godric et Salazar dirent, « vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. »

-« vraiment ? Ok, juste, essayer, je suis son descendant » désignant d'un mouvement de tête Godric, « Je peux être très têtu quand je veux. »

Les deux fondateurs devinrent calmes.

-« Harry ou étiez-vous il y a mille ans ? »

Helga rit, « Oui, mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici aujourd'hui. Lorsque vous mourrez je m'assurerai que vous aurait un portrait à Poudlard, je ne pense pas tenir l'éternité sans un médiateur. »

-« Ah, Helga seulement si mon portrait est relié au votre pour vous visiter tout les jours et jouir de votre beauté. »

Helga rit, « Vilain garçon … mais je suis sur qu'un certain maître des potions pourrait contester. » Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

-« Que … Hermione a raison. Suis-je si évident ? »

-« Harry, nous nous connaissons depuis quatre jours et nous avons tous a constater que vous êtes très épris du maître des potions.

-« Et, il est évident qu'il s'est épris de vous, il me rappel mon Selwyn, grand, maigre, diablement beau mais sérieux et sombre. Mais pour moi et moi seule, il avait un regard … ses yeux exprimaient tellement d'amour pour moi et je voix la même chose chez Severus. » Lui dit Rowena.

-« Où est se vieux grincheux ce soir ? » Demanda Salazar en s'installent dans le fauteuil de Godric, alors que celui-ci leurs versaient deux verre d'alcool (s'il y a une chose de bien d'être dans une peinture, c'est que le niveau de la bouteille ne sera jamais diminué).

Rowena soupira, « Il est dans nos quartiers, il a réussi, après avoir demandé à Ogden, Qu'Héléna passe dans nos quartiers, il lui passaient un savon au moment ou je suis partie. » L'esprit de la maison Serdaigle, la dame grise, était Héléna la fille de Rowena, morte en s'enfuyant après avoir volé le diadème de sa mère. Elle avait caché l'artefact en Albanie, pour finalement le dire à Tom Jedusor qui le convertit en Horcrux. Il fut détruit et l'information stockée a l'intérieur perdu à jamais.

-« Je ferais mieux d'aller les voir. Harry comme toujours c'était un plaisir d'être avec vous, bonne nuit tout le monde. » Dit Rowena et partie du portrait.

On frappa à la porte et quelque secondes plus tard, Severus entra et vit les trois fondateurs.

Helga rit, fit un clin d'œil à Harry et dit : « Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce que fait Neville. » Et elle aussi quitta le portrait.

Il ne restait plus que Salazar et Godric. Salazar assit dans le fauteuil et Godric sur le bord de son bureau, avec un verre à la main, regardent les deux hommes, comme si leur interaction était la série télé qu'ils attendaient tous les jours.

-« Bonsoir Harry, comment était la promenade ? Allez vous bien ? Et vos jambes ? » Demanda Severus en s'asseyent dans un des fauteuils proche de la cheminée.

-« Je vais bien. » Dit Harry en souriant, il versa un verre de whisky pur et le tendit à Severus, « Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Il entendit Godric pouffer et Salazar ricaner. Il leur lança en regard noir.

-« Je suis venu me renseigner sur vos plans pour l'avenir. J'aurai besoin de votre aide pour un travail. »

Harry entendit Salazar murmurer quelque chose a Godric qui riait. Harry leur renvoya un regard noir.

-« Je vais rencontrer les Malefoy. Magnus m'a envoyé les documents de propriété et voûte qu'Orion Black a léguées à Narcissa et Draco. Il m'a aussi envoyé les documents pour une demande spéciale. J'avais aussi d'autre document à examiné. J'ai leurs ai envoyé une invitation au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Kreattur et moi partirons tôt le matin. Le rendez-vous est à dix heures. »

-« Pourquoi au Square Grimmaurd et pas ici ou Gringotts ? »

-« Je pense que Lucius et Narcissa seront réticents à sortir en public, ils évitent les endroits importants comme le chemin de traverse. La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fait les gens leur ont jeté des tomates pourries et des œufs. Je pense qu'ils ont aussi une aversion pour Poudlard, de plus Square Grimmaurd est l'une des principales maisons Black. Si je veux leur faire comprendre ma position en tant que lord Black, il est plus judicieux que ce soit dans une maison Black. »

-« Je suis inquiet, C'est un vieil ami et je sais qu'il peut essayer de faire quelque chose. »

-« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

-« En effet. »

Harry rit, « Eh bien Severus Doutez-vous de mes capacités a me protéger seul ? »

-« Non, je sais que vous en êtes tout à fait capable, c'est juste que … » Commença Severus.

-« Il se soucie de vous. » Dit Salazar qui obtient une fois de plus un regard noir de la part Harry.

-« Non … ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que Lucius a connu des temps durs, avec Narcissa et Draco ils ont dû abandonner leurs terres et leur or en punition de leur acte, même les bijoux de Narcissa ont dû être vendus pour combler les manques. Ils vivent actuellement dans une petite cabane appartenant à l'un des cousins de Lucius et survivent grâce aux maigres revenus de Draco qui est Homme a tout faire dans un laboratoire de potion. Lucius pourrait vous en blâmer et s'il voit qu'il peut gagner en puissance, faire une mission suicide. »

-« Ouais, il se soucie de vous. » Répéta Godric. Harry secoua la tête et sans baguette et en informulé un sort cuisant sur le portrait et sourit quand il entendit les deux appels à l'aide.

-« Une raison de plus pour qu'ils acceptent mon offre, c'est une chance pour un nouveau départ. Je pense qu'au moins Narcissa me sera reconnaissante. Mais si vous êtes inquiet, venez vous joindre à nous. »

Severus secoua la tête, « Non, vous devez faire cela seul. Ils ne vous respecteront pas si je vous chaperonne. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai un papier important à écrire pour le congrès annuel des potions qui commence dans cinq jours et je veux écrire un article sur mes améliorations de la potion tue-loup et la potion de douleur avancé que j'ai développé pour les personnes attaquées par le sortilège Doloris. »

-« C'est génial, je suis sur que vous serez très bien. »

-« oui, mais avec toutes les activités de ces deux dernières semaines, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé et cette conférence est importante. Je n'y ai pas assisté ces deux dernières années pour des raisons évidentes et j'ai besoin de me rétablir dans la communauté des maîtres potions. C'est une partie du pourquoi je vous demandais vos plans pour demain. »

-« Vous-devez vraiment être désespéré pour me demander de l'aide. » Dit Harry en riant.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Rogue, « Garçon stupide. L'une des activités de la conférence est une vente des ingrédients rares. Des maîtres en potions veulent pouvoir mettre en vente des objets rares, dans le passé, j'ai pu vendre aux enchères des flacons de larmes de phœnix et dans de très rares moments des cendres de phœnix. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu obtenir du sang de licorne volontairement donné, que j'ai utilisé dans la potion fait pour vous sauver. J'espérais que vous pourririez me remettre un ou deux morceaux de peau de basilic que je puisse en vendre aux enchères, il n'y en a pas besoin de beaucoup. Nous avons utilisé tous les articles que nous sommes allés chercher la semaine dernière dans diverses expériences. Je vous donnerais l'argent de la vente, je ne suis qu'à la recherche de la reconnaissance. »

-« Ce sera avec plaisir de vous emmener dans la chambre et vous pourrez obtenir le plus de peau possible souhaitée. Il y a environ 60 pieds (18.29 mètres) de peau muée et beaucoup plus sur le corps même. Mais que voulez-vous dire par "si vous me le permettez" ? »

-« Eh bien, techniquement, il est à vous. Vous l'avez tué ce qui fait qu'il vous appartient. »

-« Et puis mon idiot de descendant vous à fait héritier de toute les possessions de Serpentard donc mon basilic est à vous. » L'informa Salazar.

-« Wow, je ne le savais pas. Eh bien Severus vous pouvez avoir toute la peau et mettre tout ce que vous souhaitez aux enchères. Vous pourrez aussi garder l'argent je suis assez riche. »

Severus eut un grand sourire et dit : « très bien peut-être que nous pourrions descendre après-demain et recueillir les ingrédients. »

-« J'aurais suggéré maintenant, mais je pense qui vous préféreriez explorer la chambre une journée entière. »

-« Ce serait vraiment bien Harry, j'apprécie, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

Harry sourit, « Je vous en prie Severus. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dites moi, n'hésitez pas. »

Il entendit Godric et Salazar ricaner et il leur envoya un autre maléfice cuisant.

-« Eh bien, comme vous proposez … »

Harry envoya un autre maléfice quand les deux fondateurs commencèrent à ricaner et eu le plaisir d'entre un cri et Godric tomber du bord du bureau.

« … Je me demandais si je pouvais obtenir un plume de Griffon. Je ne pense pas que depuis quatre cents ans que la conférence existe, quelqu'un ai apporté une plume de Griffon aux enchères et je sais que beaucoup de vieilles potions font appel à elle, mais depuis qu'il est impossible d'en trouver, ces potions ont été abandonnées. Si je vais à la conférence avec ces deux ingrédients presque impossibles à se procurer, je vais me faire supplier. »

Harry rit à l'exubérance de Severus, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant d'excitation.

Il se leva et se transforma. Après que les blocs ont été enlevés il était capable de se transformer sans problème en toutes ses formes animagus.

Il avait donné des noms à tous ses animagus, mais sa transformation en griffon avait était tout simplement "Griffin".

Severus regarda la créature avec crainte et au moment de le toucher fut incertain. Griffin tendit la tête vers la main de Severus et poussa un petit cri quand il lui caressa la tête.

Griffin étendit ses ailes en faisant attention à ne rien casser, mais il fit exprès de brosser de son aile le portrait de Godric et Salazar.

Severus s'approcha et tira doucement sur une plume. Elle était à environ un pied (30.50 cm) de long et d'une belle couleur dorée. Il recula alors et remercia Griffin dans un salut.

Griffin remonta son bec jusqu'à son dos et en sorti une autre plume, un peu plus longue et de couleur auburn et or.

Severus s'avança et prit la plume.

Harry se retransforma et rit quand il entendit Severus presque ronronner en se passent le plume sur le visage.

Severus rougit de honte d'avoir été surprit et Harry ne fit rien pour calmer son embarras, il était assis et regardait le maître des potions avec un regard lubrique.

Kreattur vint apporter quelque rafraîchissement et reparti.

Ils finirent par parler encore quelques heures sur la conférence à venir.

Dès que Severus partit Harry entendit Salazar dire à Godric, « Cet idiot ne lui a même pas donné un baiser de bonne nuit. »

Harry agita la main et se mit à rire quand il entendit un splash suivie par les cris de deux personnes et de nombreux jurons d'une autre époque.

Le lendemain, Harry était vêtu de robes bleues élégantes (il se promit à lui-même d'aller faire du shopping pour avoir de vêtements de style moldus.). Avec Kreattur, ils avaient décidé de partir plus tôt, il avait donc manger son petit-déjeuner dans ses quartiers a huit heures moins le quart. Il fut surprit de voir en sortant Hermione à l'extérieur entrain de discuter avec le portrait griffon qui gardait sa porte. Harry avait dit au griffon qu'Hermione avait la permission d'entrer dans l'appartement, mais la solennelle créature avait indiqué qu'il était inapproprié pour une jeune dame d'entrer dans les quartiers avant huit heures du matin non chaperonné. Le griffon n'avait même pas informé Kreattur qu'elle était à l'extérieur.

Hermione fut soulagé de voir Harry sortir de ses quartiers. Après avoir écouté le Griffon pendant une minute, elle lui dit enfin qu'elle acceptait son offre et voulu l'accompagner à Londres.

Il utilisa un miroir à double sens pour contacter Magnus et l'informa qu'il voulait une carte de Gringotts pour Hermione qui pourrait être utilisable dans le monde sorcier et moldu, aussi qu'un billet pour Sydney vendredi soir pour Hermione.

Magnus l'informa alors que tous serait près pour le rendez-vous au square Grimmaurd à neuf heures.

Hermione marchait avec Harry et ils débattaient sur les réactions possibles que les Malefoy pourraient avoir en découvrant l'offre d'Harry. Hermione ne les portant pas dans son cœur partirait avant qu'ils n'arrivent et espérait qu'ils soient partis au moment ou elle reviendrait.

Ils arrivèrent au square Grimmaurd en peu de temps et Kreattur leur assura que le lieu avait été correctement organisé pour la réunion.

Harry amena Hermione dans le salon et ils discutèrent de ses plans pour le voyage, Magnus arriva et lui donna une carte de Gringotts avec son nom. Elle était noire et or avec un dragon d'or en relief en forme de « G ». Il lui dit que la carte avait un dispositif anti-voleur et que seulement elle pourrait l'utiliser. Il lui tendit un billet pour Sydney et confirma la réservation d'une chambre d'hôtel dans un hôtel sorcier et moldu et d'un véhicule loué pour toute la période de séjour en Australie dans le cas où elle en aurait besoin.

Hermione remercia Harry et après avoir emballé avec soin son billet et autre document pour le voyage, elle partit passer la journée à Londres. Harry lui cria alors qu'elle sortait, « Souviens-toi sois farfelue. »

A dix heures pile Harry baissa les barrières et rendit la maison visible. Kreattur ouvrit la porte pour permettre au Malefoy d'entrer. Il les escorta ensuite vers le bureau principal, où les attendait Harry avec Magnus et Fireforge.

Pour quelqu'un qui les avait connu avant, ce fut un choc pour Harry de les voir, mais ne leur montra pas.

Lucius avait l'air hagard et cassé, ses long cheveux avait été coupé et ses robes avait connu de meilleurs jour. Il ne marchait plus avec sa canne mais, ironiquement, marchait avec une légère claudication. Cependant il portait sa bague de Seigneurie.

Narcissa été un peut trop mince et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une robe de seconde classe, mais avait mit un peu de maquillage qui lui faisait un look élégant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse.

Draco été le même qu'Harry avait vu la dernière fois, sauf ses robes qui étaient très simple (C'était le mieux habillée des trois.). Ses manières arrogantes avaient disparu, mais il semblait avoir encore un feu brûlant en lui. Il avait tout simplement mûrit.

Si Harry était choqué de les voir comme cela, ce ne fut rien comparé à leur choc en le voyant. Ils avaient vu sa photo dans les journaux à quelques reprises depuis la « bataille finale », mais ne l'avaient pas vu depuis. Même s'il avait témoigné en leur nom, il l'avait fait dans une cour fermée.

Draco fut choqué de voir les changements énormes d'Harry. Il n'était plus un avorton et était aussi grand que lui et plus musclé. Il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses yeux brillaient, il avait de légères modifications sur son visage et ses cheveux longs tendaient vers l'auburn. Il portait de riches robes formelles vertes émeraude avec les armoiries Black. Il était incroyable, il avait une prestance et un pouvoir que Draco n'avait jamais vu chez une personne avant, même chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pouvoir qui sortait de lui faisait peur et en fait, il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas effrayés mais terrifiés, et qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le cacher.

…..

Quand Lucius et Narcissa avaient reçu la convocation du nouveau Seigneur Black, ils furent un peu soulagés et espérèrent que l'homme pourrait les aider financièrement. Narcissa dit qu'elle demanderait le divorce sanctuaire et officiellement pour pouvoir avoir la protection de la maison Black. Ils pourront alors un semblant de vie à trois. Elle obtiendrait alors une allocation qui puisse soutenir Lucius pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas à mendier et subir l'humiliation courante que le cousin de Lucius leurs faisait subir.

Mais Lucius ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il avait peur qu'au moment ou Narcissa serait sous la protection de sa famille, il ne la perde pour toujours, c'était une serpendarde et ferait n'importe quoi pour survivre. Pire encore, si elle demandait le divorce le Seigneur Black exigera la dot d'un million de galions, et il n'était pas en mesure de payer cette sommes et serait obligé d'en payer de sa vie.

Quand Draco leur rappela qu'Harry Potter était le nouveau Seigneur Black le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient eu fut anéanti, ils désespéraient.

…..

-« Bonjour Seigneur Malefoy, Narcissa, Draco. »

Les trois s'inclinèrent, « Lord Black. »

Narcissa présenta à Harry un petit gâteau au chocolat. Il est d'usage que lorsqu'on est officiellement présenté à un nouveau Seigneur la famille apporte un cadeau. La taille et l'opulence du présent dépend de la richesse de la famille.

-« Merci, j'adore les gâteaux aux chocolat, ce sont mes préférés. » Dit Harry en acceptant le gâteau et le passa à Fireforge qui le posa sur une table à côté.

-« Oui, Draco m'en a informé. Je l'ai fait moi-même. »

-« Alors je vous en suis doublement reconnaissants. » Déclara Harry avec sourire.

Les trois Malefoy furent invités à s'assoir (Ils n'ont pas à s'assoir jusqu'à ce que le lord Black ne le fasse et leur dise de le faire.) et Kreattur servit des rafraîchissements légers. Il était évident qu'Harry n'avait pas prit de petit-déjeuner.

-« Je tiens à vous présenter Fireforge, mon gestionnaire de bien pour tout les biens Potter et Black. » Dit Harry en désignant Fireforge, regardant attentivement leur réaction, les trois paires yeux marquèrent le choc, mais aucun d'eux ne dirent rien et Lucius hocha la tête vers Fireforge. Harry sourit.

-« Le gobelin à ma gauche est Magnus le chef des comptes Black à Gringotts. » Encore une fois Lucius fit un mouvement de tête de reconnaissance.

-« Alors Seigneur Malefoy, comment allez-vous ? »

Il était évident que cela n'allait pas bien, mais Augusta et Ogden avait été son tuteur des geste de bonne conduite sorcière et la meilleur chose à faire était de se renseigner sur le bien-être de l'autre Seigneur.

-« Les temps pourraient être meilleurs. » Répondit Lucius. Harry nota qu'il n'y avait pas de ricanement ou de sarcasme dans sa voix.

-« Et vous Draco, j'ai été désolé de voir que vous n'aviez pas fini vos étude à Poudlard. »

-« Non, j'ai passé mes ASPIC par correspondance, je suis maintenant employé comme assistant de laboratoire du maître des potions Sangre. » Dit Draco avec une légère pointe de fierté. Pablo Sangre été l'un des plus grand maître des potions en Espagne, on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre d'apprenti qu'il avait eu. Mais sans argent pour financer son apprentissage Draco fut contraint de travailler comme assistant. Être assistant de laboratoire permettrait à Draco de faire son chemin dans l'apprentissage et la maîtrise, mais il fera le double du temps normal pour l'avoir.

-« C'est du beau travail, félicitation je suis content que vous ayez trouvé quelque chose. » Harry se tourna vers Narcissa, « Et vous Narcissa, comment allez-vous ? »

Narcissa regarda Harry et savait que son bonheur été dans les mains de cet homme, mais fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne les envoyer pas à Azkaban, même maintenant. Sa voix était douce et il semblait vraiment intéressé.

-« Les temps ont été difficiles, mais nous survivons en étant là les uns pour les autres. Et vous mon Seigneur comment allez-vous ? Nous avons étaient désolés d'apprendre que votre mariage avec Mlle Weasley soit reporté, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ? »

Harry sourit et Narcissa se sentit mieux.

-« Je vais bien, merci. »

Les civilités passées, il fut temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, « Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués ici aujourd'hui. Eh bien comme vous le savez, quand mon parrain Sirius le dernier des Seigneurs Black est mort, il m'a légués tous les biens et titres Black. Avec tous les problèmes de ces dernières années, je n'ai pas pu prendre mes responsabilités de lord Black et pour cela, je m'en excuse. Toutefois, j'ai tout repris en main, aussi bien Black que Potter et j'essaie de mettre les affaires Black en ordre. »

Il s'arrêta et Magnus lui remis plusieurs documents et fichiers.

-« En raison de la détention illégale du dernier Lord Black, Sirius à Azkaban, les demandes du Lord Orion dans son testament n'ont pas été appliqué. C'est pourquoi, étant l'actuel Lord Black, il est de mon devoir de rectifier cet oubli. »

Harry lut alors les volontés d'Orion, « Pour Narcissa Black-Malefoy ma nièce bien-aimée, je te laisse ma succession dans le Kent, qui se composent d'un manoir, des écuries et dix acres (environ 4 hectares). Je sais combien tu aime monter à cheval et je suis sûr que tu va adorer ce domaine. Je te laisse également la somme de 500.000 galions à utiliser comme il te plaira. »

Harry leva les yeux et vit du soulagement sur le visage de trois Malefoy. La maison et l'argent les aidera à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Harry continua, « Pour vos enfants, je laisse la somme de 150.000 galions, à utiliser comme bon leur semble. »

Harry regarda Draco est dit : « Puisque vous êtes le seul enfant légal de Narcissa Black-Malefoy la totalité de cette somme vous revient. »

Draco ferma les yeux et Harry vit qu'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

-« Peu importe ce que vous décidez, ces biens sont a vous. Toutefois, j'ai une proposition, je voudrais que vous la considériez. »

A ces mots les trois Malefoy levèrent les yeux.

-« Tout d'abord Narcissa, je vais être claire, contrairement à certains anciens membres de la famille Black, je reconnais Andromeda Black-Tonks comme une Black et elle et son petit-fils vivent sous ma protection. Son petit-fils Teddy Lupin est mon filleul et il est actuellement mon héritier. Cela étant dit, Narcissa, Draco vous êtes des Black par le sang vous pouvez demander la protection de la famille ou vous séparer complètement de la famille Malefoy et être sous mon entière protection, mais je ne ferais pas de Draco mon héritier, même si quelque chose arrive à Teddy ou Andromeda je n'ai aucune intention de faire de lui mon héritier. »

Narcissa le regarda et dit : « Pour tout ce que le monde sorcier a fait pour nous mettre de côté, je ne vous blâme pas Lord Black. Nous avons beaucoup souffert à cause de notre folie et nous regrettons nos actions, qui entre nous, nous à coûté notre richesse. Je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que vous donnez aujourd'hui et je sais que vous auriez pu attendre que nous rampions devant vous pour nous aider, ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Cependant, même si je sais ce que signifie être sous votre protection je ne vais pas demander le divorce ou demander protection pour laisser Lucius. Je vous demande cependant de prendre Draco sous votre protection. »

-« Seigneur Black comme ma mère, je ne vais pas abandonner ma famille, il a peut-être été parfois un salaud sarcastique, il reste mon père et je vais rester avec lui. L'argent que vous m'avez donné m'est suffisant pour mon apprentissage et c'est tout ce que je désirais. Je vais travailler pour gagner plus. »

-« Ok, j'accepte vos décision. Donc je vous propose maintenant une autre alternative. Lucius Malefoy je vous offre la possibilité de refuser le nom Malefoy et prendre le nom de votre femme, cela voudrait dire que vous renoncez officiellement au nom Malefoy et à tous les droits d'être un Seigneur aux yeux du monde magique, vous devrez déclarer votre allégeance à la famille Black, vous aurez alors la même protection que j'offre à votre fils et votre femme. Mais je vous préviens Lucius vous vous retournez contre moi, je ne serais pas clément. »

Narcissa sursauta, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à cette possibilité, elle regarda son mari les larmes aux yeux. Lucius la regarda avec amour et dit : « Merci, je vais accepter votre offre. » Il ôta son anneau de Seigneurie et dans un premier temps la tendit vers Draco qui secoua la tête, puis la plaça sur le bureau en face d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et regardant Lucius et Narcissa dit : « Je suis actuellement dans la conception de certain projets pour aider à reconstruire le monde sorcier, je vais construire deux orphelinats, une pour les enfants sorciers qui ont perdu leurs parents et l'autre pour les cracmols et les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus qui ont été abandonnés ou maltraités par leurs familles pour les aider à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie. Je vais également construire un centre pour jeunes loups-garous afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à vivre avec et les préparer à l'école et la vie. Si vous êtes intéressé a aider pour tout ou un des projets vous devez vous en référer a Fireforge. »

Les deux se regardèrent l'un, l'autre et Lucius allait parler quand Harry l'arrêta, « Cependant, je sais que vous avez eux des moments difficile ici en Grande-Bretagne et rester ici ne sera pas facile. Vous avez reçu une maison dans le Kent, mais j'ai aussi des maisons au Canada, USA, Australie et même en Amérique du sud. Vous avez la possibilité de prendre la maison dans le Kent ou je peux tous organiser pour vous permettre de quitter la Grande-Bretagne et faire votre vie ailleurs, un nouveau départ pour Mr et Mme Black. Vous n'étaient pas obligé de me donner votre réponse aujourd'hui et en parler en famille et me donner votre réponse une autre fois. »

-« Nous allons rester et aider à reconstruire ce que nous avons aidé à détruire. »

-« Bien, Fireforge et Magnus feront les papiers nécessaires. »

-« Maintenant, j'ai une question sérieuse à traiter avec vous. » A ces mots Narcissa et Lucius pâlirent était-ce le prix de la protection d'Harry ?

Harry vit son expression et sourit, « Comme vous le savez le Seigneur Orion à laisser pour chacun de ces nièces et leurs enfants, une maison a été laissée pour votre sœur ainsi qu'une somme d'argent à la fois pour elle et ses enfants. Comme votre sœur est morte sa par doit aller à son héritier. » Harry regarda Narcissa et y vu sa compréhension, Lucius et Draco étaient confus.

-« Où est-elle, je sais que vous le savez. »

-« Comment ça maman ? Ne me dites pas que Bellatrix est encore en vie ? »

-« Non, pas Bellatrix, Cassiopée. »

Lucius eut le souffle coupé, « tu as dit que Bella l'avait tué, Rodulphus dit avoir vu son corps. »

-« Nous avons fait semblant, on a tué une jeune fille moldu, Bella était avide de pouvoir mais même avant Azkaban, elle ne pouvait pas la tuer. »

-« Qui ? » Demanda à nouveau Draco ?

-« Votre cousine. » Répondit Harry.

-« Ma cousine, Bellatrix a eut un enfant ? »

-« Une carcmole. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné sa mort lorsqu'il la découvert. Mais quand nous avons appris que McNair avait eu le même ordre et tuer sa fille, nous savions que Cassy été la suivante, avec Bella nous avons corrompu un agent moldu et obtenu les documents nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse partir loin avec un elfe de maison de confiance. »

-« Où ? »

-« Nous l'avons envoyé en Afrique du Sud au moment où le pays se fermait au reste du monde. Cependant, je sais qu'elle a voyagé un certain temps. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai reçu une lettre me disant qu'elle allait se marier à un moldu et vivrait en Australie. »

-« Je doit la trouver. »

Narcissa acquiesça, « Je ne sais pas où elle est exactement, mais je pense que les notes qu'elle m'a envoyés sont codées, cela pourrait aider. »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Draco, « J'espérais pouvoir vous embaucher pour m'aider à la trouver, je sais que votre position avec Sangre est importante donc si vous ne le voulez pas je peux le comprendre. »

-« Je suis curieux de connaître ma cousine, mais quel genre de paiement offrez-vous ? »

-« Je vais vous donner une carte de Gringotts avec 50.000 galions qui comportent le paiement et les frais de tout ce que vous ferez, elle pourra être utilisé dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Je vais vous obtenir un billet pour l'Australie et un hébergement à l'hôtel. »

-« Je vais la trouver. »

-« Très bien. »

-« Maintenant, si vous voulez vous rafraîchir, Kreattur va organiser un déjeuner plus tôt pendant que Magnus et Fireforge vous obtiennent les documents. »

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Draco, Lucius, Fireforge et Harry discutaient de l'orphelinat lorsque Hermione arriva très glamour. Ses cheveux redressés avaient été coupés par des professionnels et elle portait des vêtements moldu. Elle ressemblait à un top modèle. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Elle Salua tout le monde et arqua un sourcil quand elle vit Lucius assis à la table à manger et parler avec Fireforge. Ils avaient semble t-il une discussion sérieuse et Lucius le traitait comme un égal.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda : « Alors Draco comment ça va ? »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Je viens d'accepté d'aider sur un projet du Lord Black. »

Hermione regarda Harry, « Il a accepté d'aider à trouver Cassiopée ? »

-« Et devine ou elle se trouve. »

Hermione regarda Harry, « Non ! »

Harry hocha la tête.

-« Et bien, cela pourrait fonctionner et être moins craintive, dans quelle partie moldu d'Australie est-elle ? Dans quelle ville ? Son adresse ? Un numéro de téléphone ? Une adresse mail ? Est-elle mariée ? Avez-vous une photo ? Ou une empreinte digitale ? » Demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

Harry rit, « Narcissa a quelques informations qui nous aideront à commencer. »

-« Draco, je ne pense pas que tu aies pris étude des moldus, il va falloir que je te fasse un cours en accéléré. Mais d'abord tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtement, tu ressemble trop a un sorcier. » Hermione le jugea du regard, se tourna vers Fireforge, « Assurez-vous qu'il soit sur le même vol que moi et de changer ma chambre pour une suite d'hôtel avec deux chambres à coucher. »

-« Vient Draco, nous avons beaucoup à faire, en premier nous allons a Gaichiffon (magasin de vêtement à pré-au-lard) pour avoir des vêtements moldu puis dans le Londres moldu. » Hermione se leva et dit : « Harry, nous serons de retour dans quelques heures. » Elle sorti un téléphone cellulaire charmé et commença à parler, « Ah Richard, c'est Mione pense-tu que tu pourrais t'occuper d'un ami ce soir ? Crois moi chéri tu va l'adoré il a les cheveux platine, ah Bueno nous serons la dans un battement d'aile. Allez Draco. »

Harry regarda Draco, « Je pense que vous devriez courir. »

Draco le regarda et ricana. Harry rit et pensa que Draco le savait.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent et eurent leur premier rire authentique depuis plus de trois ans.

A vingt heures, Harry était devant la porte en bois du bureau de Severus. Ça avait été une longue journée et maintenant qu'il était de retour, voulait passer un peu de temps avec Severus. Il vérifia ses vêtements les brossa avec sa main avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il entendit un « entrez » atténué par l'épaisseur et poussa la porte.

Severus était à son bureau, tête baissée, écrivant sur un parchemin posé devant lui. Il leva les yeux, « Harry, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

-«Ça s'est mieux passer que je le pensais. » Dit Harry en riant, Severus leva un sourcil, « Lucius et Draco ont accepté les offres et Narcissa nous a donné une piste pour trouver Cassiopée, vous ne me croirez pas, elle est en Australie. Hermione prévoyait d'y partir vendredi pour voir ses parents, alors elle va être en partenariat avec Draco, ils vont s'y rendre ensemble. »

Severus sourit, « Hermione va l'aider dans le monde moldu. Ils vont devoir travailler ensemble, c'est une bonne chose. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de vivre dans le défi pour se sentir bien. »

Harry regarda Severus qui se s'étirait le dos et les épaules, « Vous allez bien ? j'ai l'impression que vous avez mal au dos. »

-« Oui, je suis dessus depuis … » Il regarda l'heure, « Cinq heure d'affilée et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas près de le terminer. J'ai réécrit l'introduction une vingtaine de fois et elle n'est toujours pas assez bien. »

Harry passa derrière lui et dit : « Vous avez besoin d'une pause, vous réfléchissez trop, il faut vous détendre, ça viendra tous seul. » Harry commença lentement à masser ses épaules, il était tendu.

Severus grogna et pensa _Oh, c'est si bon, ses mains sont si puissantes_, les nœuds de ses épaules se démêlaient au fur et à mesure du massage. Il gémit de nouveau.

Harry senti une partie de lui réagir aux gémissements de Severus, son cœur commençait a prendre le dessus de sa raison.

Harry se pencha doucement jusqu'à se que ses lèvres touchent le cou de Severus qu'il sentit se raidir au touché. Il embrassa le haut du cou, avec sa langue il monta jusqu'à l'oreille, et traça de sa langue le bord extérieur de l'oreille, Harry murmura, « Voulez-vous que je m'arrête ? »

Severus relâcha son souffle, et répondit d'une voix qui revenait de loin, « Non. »

Les mains d'Harry se déplacèrent des épaules de Severus et vinrent desserrer la robe extérieur qu'il avait, sa langue continua son chemin et passa de l'oreille au cou, il semblait en peine dégustation.

Severus grogna son esprit criant _Oh mon dieu, Harry sais tu ce que tu me fais subir ?_

Soudain, Severus sentit sa chaise s'éloigner du bureau et faire un demi-tour. Harry le regardait, les yeux remplis de désir et de passion, il agita les mains et les bras de la chaise disparurent. Pendant quelque seconde Severus fut émerveillé de la puissance qu'affiché Harry avec nonchalance.

Puis Harry s'assit sur le maître des potions. Il le regarda, puis sans prévenir ses lèvres virent agressé celles de Severus.

Le baiser n'était pas doux mais fort et puissant, Severus n'eut pas de doute sur qui avait la position dominante. Harry était comme un animal voulant réclamer sa compagne. Il se laissa soumettre et jouit de la bouche et la langue qui l'emportaient loin.

Soudainement la chaise commença à s'incliner, Severus fut un instant choqué mais la magie d'Harry pulsait et il sut que c'était un autre tour d'Harry.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de penser plus a la chaise, il sentit Harry se frotter contre lui et le plaisir commença à monter en lui. Il eu a peine enregistré que ses robes avaient été retiré et la chemise déboutonné qu'Harry prenait déjà en bouche un de ses mamelons. Severus grogna et sursauta quand il senti la bouche chaude laisser son mamelon et s'attaquer a l'autre. Il senti une vague de magie passer sur lui, Harry utilisait à la fois son corps et sa magie sur lui. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire quand il sentit le corps de Severus réagir violemment.

Severus ferma les yeux, c'était bon. Harry lâcha son mamelon et commença à se frotter contre lui, une main le maintenant contre la chaise l'autre derrière la tête prêt à les rapprocher pour s'embraser quand … un pop se fit entendre.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Lord Potter-Black, professeur Rogue. »

Harry se stoppa brusquement, se retourna et fixa l'elfe de maison, Tibbs ne se sentit pas bien, et voulait être n' importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

-« Tibbs, quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir ou d'attaquer le château ? » Demanda lentement Harry, comme s'il essayait de retenir sa colère face à l'intrusion.

Tibbs le regarda avec peur et recula, « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais la directrice m'a envoyé pour vous prévenir que Dumbledore est retourné dans son cadre. »

Severus sentit de nouveau les impulsions magiques d'Harry.

-« Nous arrivons. »

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête et disparu.

Harry soupira et mit sa tête dans le cou de Severus et murmura, « Albus, je vous hais à cette seconde plus que jamais. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et descendit de Severus.

Sans le regarder Harry déclara : « Nous devons y aller, avant que Minerva ne se jette sur lui, avant que l'on puisse l'interroger, il pourrait disparaître de nouveau, et pour de bon. »

Severus hocha la tête ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et des difficultés à alignés les mots.

Harry se retourna et le regarda, « Je suis désolé. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Vas, je ne serrais pas long, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute. »

Harry acquiesça et partit en sachant que Severus aurait besoin de plus d'une minute.

oOoOo

18 pages Word / 8210 mots


	3. Chapter 14

et voila le chapitre 14

merci à tous pour les reviews

je tien a préciser que **cette fic n'est pas a moi **mais a jadedragon36

je compte (et j'espère y arriver) publier tout les dimanche ou samedi cela dépendra du chapitre et de mon emplois du temps

bisous et bonne lecture :)

oOoOo

**Chapitre 14 : les illusions d'Albus Dumbledore.**

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin du bureau de la directrice qu'Harry se souvint qu'il aurait pu utiliser la cheminée du bureau de Severus. Il avait du mal à se ressaisir. Son esprit avait reprit le contrôle de son corps qui hurlait à son cœur, _à quoi pensais tu ?_ Et celui ci répliqua, _ce qu'y aurait du se faire il y longtemps._

Harry pensait à Severus, à la façon dont l'homme s'était soumis à ses actions. Il savait que Severus été attiré par lui, mais ce soir il lui avait montré qu'il était plus qu'attiré. Le loup en lui, considérait Severus comme son compagnon et en temps qu'Alpha il savait que Severus devait être revendiqué comme sien et qu'il était prêt a l'accepter. Harry l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Albus. Plus de deux semaines et aucun signe de sa part et il apparaît maintenant de tout les moments ou il aurait pu le faire, même dans la tombe, l'homme interférait dans son bonheur.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il voulait des réponses et la seule personne à le pouvoir, c'est cette foutue peinture. Albus avait détruit leur vie, tout simplement car il le voulait. Si son portrait lui répondait, « C'est pour le plus grand bien. » Harry ne tiendrait pas. Mais au fond de lui son esprit lui chuchotait qu'il y avait plus, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, de réfléchir.

Mon dieu pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas dans une heure … Harry sourit.

Le griffon en lui, lui disait d'exorciser les souvenir d'Albus, il en avait besoin pour se débarrasser des images obscures qu'Albus avait créé en lui et son compagnon. Severus avait tenu Albus en haute estime, il avait des doutes sur la grandeur de l'homme, mais Albus avait aidé dans la maîtrise de Severus.

Harry considérait qu'il devait d'abord battre l'ancien maître de Severus pour pouvoir revendiquer entièrement son compagnon.

Albus devra répondre de ses actes et Harry fera en sorte qu'il le fasse.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Il revint sur ses pas, la gargouille s'inclina et lui ouvrit sans demander le mot de passe.

Avant même d'atteindre la porte, il entendait Minerva crier sur se qu'il pensait être Albus Dumbledore. En entrant dans la piece, il vit Albus dans son cadre détenu par deux des anciens directeurs, Phineas Nigellus Black et Dilys Derwent.

Albus regarda vers lui et fut légèrement sous choc de le voir, « Harry mon garçon, regarde-toi, tu est incroyable, on dirait l'homme que j'ai toujours imaginé. »

Harry envoya un sort cuisant au portrait et Albus (aussi que Phineas et Dilys) glapit et eu le souffle coupé.

Phineas choqué demanda : « Comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

Ignorant Phineas, Harry dit d'une voix froide pleine de puissance : « Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler « mon garçon » … Je ne suis plus ton esclave Albus, je me suis débarrassé de tes charmes de contrôle et des blocs sur ma magie, je suis l'homme que je suis censé être et pas le pion maigre que tu voulais que je sois. »

Albus sourit, ses yeux brillaient, « Tu l'as fait ? »

Harry eu un sourire sadique, « Oui, ainsi que ton charme avec le sang de dragon. »

Le sourire d'Albus disparut, il frappa Dilys mais Harry lui envoya un _Petrificus Totalus_ à Albus qui s'effondra sur sa chaise dans le portrait.

Harry parla alors au château : « Poudlard, scelle le portrait je ne veux pas qu'Albus quitte son cadre. »

Phineas regarda Harry et de nouveau demanda : « Comment faites-vous cela ? »

Harry le regarda avec colère, « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Dilys lui répondit : « Personne n'a jamais touché les portraits, personne ne peut utiliser la magie sur eux, seulement si c'est la magie d'autre portraits. »

Harry se calma un peu, « Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis lié au château et qu'elle me le permet. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Neville dont le regard ne présageait rien de bon, (il avait le même face à Voldemort).

-« Réveillez moi ce salaud, j'ai des questions à lui poser. »

Les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et Severus fit son apparition.

Harry envoya un sort à Albus qui s'éveilla, immédiatement il essaya de quitter le cadre mais ne put pas, Dilys lui versa quelque chose dans la gorge, qu'Harry soupçonna être du Véritaserum version portrait.

-« Poudlard t'as scellé, tu ne peux pas partir, à moins que Neville ou moi-même ne lui demande, je pense que tu as plus de chance d'être libéré par moi que par Neville. » Harry regarda Albus qui le fixer froidement.

-« Neville ? »

-« Ouais, vous savez le Seigneur Poufsouffle. » Répondit Neville.

-« Comment vous … »

-« Et bien Tom Jedusor m'a laissé une lettre très intéressante. » Déclara Harry

Albus rit : « Et tu écoutes Voldemort ? »

-« Non, par contre les documents de Gringotts eux ne mentent pas. »

Albus redevient sérieux, « tu es trop jeune pour comprendre Harry. »

-« Ne me dit pas ce que je suis, je ne suis pas un enfant et c'est à cause de toi que je n'ai jamais pu en être un. Mais même un enfant peut comprendre le vol, la manipulation et le viol. Tu nous as violé magiquement. »

-« Je ne suis pas un enfant Albus, Harry non plus, je veux des explications. » Dit froidement Severus, « Et pendant qu'on est dans les explications, m'expliquer pourquoi avoir dit a mon grand père que j'étais un espion pour le Seigneur des ténèbres et non pour l'Ordre. »

Albus était de plus en plus pâle, « Vous devez comprendre, votre gran … »

Harry envoya un sort qui ressemblait à de la foudre et tout le cadre pris feu. Ils entendirent Albus crier et après quelques minutes Minerva envoya un sort de refroidissement qui éteint le feu.

-« mauvaise réponse, on recommence. » Déclara Neville.

-« il le fallait, après mille ans le château été affaiblit et Jedusor avait déjà commencé a montrer des signes de noirceur, il était déjà à moitié fou à son entrée de l'école, alors j'ai décidé d'ajouter sa magie à l'école. Sa magie relié au château, j'ai réalisé qu'en ajoutant la magie de tout les fondateurs le château serait renforcé pour mille autres années. »

-« Foutaise et tu le sais. Si tu vouais la magie pourquoi prendre l'argent ? Que voulais-tu à la fin ? » Demanda Harry en claquant ses deux mais sur le bureau de Minerva.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent un peu en regardant Harry, « Tu as vraiment changé. »

-« Il parait que la guerre a cet effet sur les gens. » Dit Harry.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait ça, pourquoi prendre la magie ? »

-« Les gens se basent seulement sur les actes des fondateurs, il y a eu des sorciers et sorcières autre que les fondateurs tout aussi puissant, mais ils n'ont jamais été reconnus, le monde sorciers n'a pas évolué en mille ans, ils ont besoins de rompre avec les actions des quatres.

-« alors quoi ? Tu voulais une nouvelle maison à ton nom ? » Ricana Neville.

-« Non, pas une maison … »

-« tu n'est qu'un salaud manipulateur. » Cria Harry qui envoya un autre sort cuisant à Albus.

-« Même si tu as fait cela pour protéger le château, pourquoi avoir détruit ma vie Albus ? J'avais confiance en toi, ma mère t'aimait comme un père, pourquoi avoir pris l'argent que mon grand-père me donnait ? »

-« J'avais besoin d'argent, une image à maintenir, ton grand-père me le devait. » Dit Albus.

Harry fixait Albus silencieusement, il voyait en lui, Ron dans une centaine d'année.

-« qu'est-il arrivé de l'argent volé des coffres ? » Cria Neville.

-« Il est dans ceux de Poudlard, je ne m'en suis pas servi pour usage personnel, les gouverneurs ont gardé un œil très attentif sur les coffres. »

-« Alors comment ont-ils puent louper un milliard de galions d'or et les objets disparus des voutes ? » Demanda sérieusement Minerva. Harry se tourna vers elle et la vit les lèvres pincés.

-« De quoi parles-tu Minerva ? » Demanda Severus.

-« J'ai vérifié auprès de Gringotts, dès que des articles ont été enlevé des coffres ils ont disparus. Ils ne sont pas là et aucun dossiers n'a été fait, ils ne sont même pas dans Gringotts. »

-« Je ne peux pas le dire. » Dit stoïquement Albus.

-« tu contrôlais, tu devrais savoir. »

-« Je ne peux pas le dire. » Répéta Albus.

-« Il est sous un charme. » Déclara Phineas Nigellus : « Parfois, une personne se met sous un charme pour ne pas révéler ses secrets, quand ils meurent, leur portrait est incapable de s'en souvenir ou ne peut les révéler. »

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir et Neville laissa échapper un juron.

-« Bien, essayons une autre question : pourquoi avoir fait en sorte de faire souffrir Severus ? Même si tu voulais de l'argent pourquoi l'avoir fait souffrir et humilier, tu aurais pu l'aider avec une bourse, mais à la place lui faire porter de robe de seconde classe et fait en sorte que mon père et parrain se moque de lui. »

-« Il me menait vers le Seigneur des ténèbres, il voulait que je le rejoigne. » Dit froidement Severus.

Albus sourit, « Laisse moi finir avant de te mettre de nouveau en colère Harry, c'était pour le plus grand bien. Vous voyez pour chaque puissant sorcier blanc, il doit y avoir un puissant sorcier noir pour équilibrer les puissances. J'étais un sorcier blanc puissant et après Grindelwald, il m'a fallu un autre sorcier des ténèbres, j'ai donc choisi Jedusor. Puis il y a eu une prophétie indiquant qu'un sorcier puissant viendrait de la lignée des Potter, je pensais que James le serait, alors j'ai eu besoin d'un sorcier noir pour équilibrer, J'ai choisi Severus. »

Harry regarda la peinture, « Mais Severus n'a pas marché dans la combine, avec tout ça il n'est pas devenu un sorcier noir. »

-« Ta mère Lily, l'en empêchait, j'ai donc du me débarrasser d'elle. »

Severus se mit en colère, « Que lui as-tu fait ? »

-« j'ai convaincu Pettigrow de manipuler les Maraudeurs pour qu'ils fassent en semblent de te tuer, Sirius t'as conduit au loup-garou. Après cela, elle est restée loin de toi, elle essayait de te protéger. Sans elle tu as plus facilement tourné mal. »

-« Fils de pute manipulateur, comment ose-tu ! »

-« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Harry n'existerait pas. Tu aurais peut-être fini avec Lily, je ne pouvais pas le permettre, j'avais trop investi en toi. »

-« Vous avez utilisé l'école pour créer des mages noirs ? » Demanda un des directeurs.

-« L'école est un lieu qui prépare les jeunes sorciers et sorcières au monde extérieur. Il était de mon devoir de créer des sorciers d'avenir, qu'ils soient blancs ou noirs. Les Serpentard sont les plus faciles à tourner mal, ils sont facilement corrompus avec leurs quête du pouvoir, beaucoup plus facile de les monter contres les autres maisons et de tourner les autres contre eux. »

-« Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais, beaucoup sont de bonnes personnes, mais maintenant que tu n'es plus, ceux que tu as manipulé vont avoir une seconde chance. »

-« Aucun ne mérite une seconde chance, ils sont sombres et doivent le rester. » Ricana Albus.

-« Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir reprit ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné une seconde chance ? »

-« Avec James mort, je ne pouvais me permettre un autre Seigneur des ténèbres. Je te gardais près de moi, et faisais en sorte que tu restes un salaud pour pouvoir te refaire tomber si j'avais besoin d'un Seigneur des ténèbres. De plus tu voulais protéger Harry, c'était donc nécessaire sinon tu serais allé chercher Harry chez sa tante. Quand Harry est arrivé a Poudlard, je commencer à te perdre, tes idées basculaient et je voulais lui apprendre à se battre, j'ai su que tu ne deviendrais pas sombre a se moment. J'ai donc décidé de former Draco, mais lui aussi ma déçu. »

-« Tu savais que j'étais battu, tu as bloqué ma magie et mit des charmes sur moi pourquoi ? »

-« Tu aurais été trop puissant. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais survécu au sortilège de mort, j'ai su que tu serrais le maître légendaire des Reliques de la Mort, tu aurais pu gâcher nos plans, tu étais trop puissant pour que je puisse te gérer si je voulais ta magie sous contrôle. J'ai donc fait en sorte que ton oncle te déteste et me suis assuré que tu grandisses humble et soumis, pour servir a ma cause. »

-« Et les Weasley ? »

-« Un moyen comme un autre, Molly avait désespérément besoin d'argent. Les jumeaux avaient détruit une vitrine l'été avant t'as première année. Ils ne pouvaient pas payer le propriétaire de la boutique et allaient vendre leur maison, je leur ai donc offert de l'argent en échange de l'aide. Arthur à refusé, mais Molly accepta, j'ai donc lancé un oubliette sur Arthur. Ron m'a aidé a te contrôler et me disait tout de tes actes. Ginny son travail était simple … »

Harry envoya un autre sort à Albus, « Comment oses-tu, qu'est ce qui tu donne le droit de détruire la vie des autres. Dans un sens, ce que tu m'as fait je m'en moque, mais Severus est un grand et puissant sorcier, beaucoup plus blanc que toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire de mal. »

Severus se tourna vers Harry et le regarda étonné.

-« Je suis revenu pour être avec lui, il était comme … » Commença Albus.

Un autre sort la frappa, « N'ose même pas prononcer une telle chose, tu ne tortures ni voles les gens que tu aime. Tu ne veux pas prendre soin de Severus, tu le veux pour qu'il soit ton pion. » Dit Harry qui envoya un autre sort.

-« Severus, je suis vrai … » Commença Albus qui fut une nouvelle fois couper par un sort d'Harry.

-« n'essaye même pas de finir. » Cria Harry à Albus.

Severus se rapprocha d'Harry et plaça sa main sur son épaule, « N'entaches pas ton âme pour lui, il te fait perdre le contrôle, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je veux que tu prennes une grande inspiration et que tu te calme, le torturer n'est pas bon pour toi. Il est plus mauvais que le Seigneur des ténèbres, que vas t il se passer si tu prends l'habitude de torturer. »

Albus sourit mais fut frappé de nouveau par un sort.

Tous se tournèrent vers Phineas Nigellus, « Mon âme n'est plus. »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire se former.

-« Tu as mentionné que chaque sorcier blanc avait un homologue noir, pourquoi ne pas laisser faire la nature ? » Demanda Neville.

-« Parfois la magie reste déséquilibrée, elle doit être aidé. »

-« Manipulée, plutôt non. »

Albus soupira, « Il y a des milliers d'années, l'Atlantide n'était qu'un havre de sorciers blancs. Les pouvoirs des atlantes étaient plus grands que nous n'imaginions. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les ténèbres, la capitale avait été appelé 'ville lumière'. Au fil du temps les gens furent corrompus, mais se croyaient bon, ils utilisèrent la magie noire la croyant blanche. Ils n'avaient rien pour les guider, pour leur montrer leurs erreurs. La ligne entre lumière et ténèbres devint floue, finalement Atlantis entra en guerre et la civilisation détruite, les seul survivant restant sont les sorciers qui ont fuit. »

-« Donc, si je comprend bien, tu crées des sorciers noirs pour empêcher tout le monde de mal tourner. » Fit Minerva incrédule.

-« Oui, si un mage noir se lève, il montre aux autres sorciers se qu'ils pourraient devenir, cela protège la société. » Dit avec un grand sourire Albus.

-« Pour le plus grand bien. » Dit froidement Harry.

-« Tu n'est pas seulement sombre, mais totalement fou, c'est la chose la plus stupide jamais entendue. Tu es égoïste et délirant. Tu t'es toi-même convaincu que tu faisais cela pour le plus grand bien de tous mais le seul a en bénéficier, c'est toi. Tu as détruit des vies car tu voulais être considéré plus important que les fondateurs. Mais tu as volé et détruit pour obtenir argent et vie sans soucis dans de belles robes élégantes. Tu as décidé de jouer à Dieu en choisissant ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Ce n'était pas pour le plus grand bien, mais pour le pouvoir, tu aimes avoir du pouvoir sur les autres. » Cria Harry.

-« Comment oses-tu, je suis Albus Dumbledore, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. »

-« Non, Albus est mort, tu es juste une mémoire. » Fit sarcastiquement Neville.

-« Non, tu n'es pas le plus puissant sorcier, JE le suis. » Dit Harry sa magie pulsant autour de lui.

Albus sourit, ses yeux brillèrent quand il regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes, « Effectivement Seigneur Potter-Black. »

Harry connaissait ce regard, puis il eu le déclic, « Qui est ton maître ? »

Les autres regardèrent Harry choqués.

-« Poppy m'a dit avoir gâché le plan de son maître, mais elle ne parlait pas de toi. Celui qui te contrôle. »

Albus sourit mais ne dit rien.

-« Tu savais déjà que j'avais repris les successions Potter et Black et pas marié à Ginny si tu étais en contact avec Poppy. Où étais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas de ton portrait au Magenmagot, je le sais nous avons regardé. Tu étais avec ton maître. Qui est-il … Tu ne vas pas nous dire que c'est toi. » Harry se mit à rire, « Avec tous sa tu n'as rien, tu n'es qu'un serviteur, un esclave. »

-« Je suis … »

-« Rien, juste le rappel pitoyable d'un sorcier pitoyable. »

Le directeur Armando Dippet se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus et cria : « Albus vous avez été infidèle au serment fait en temps que directeur à la fois en étant sorcier et portrait. »

-« Vous êtes une honte. » Rétorqua Dilys.

-« Vous avez apporté la honte sur cette école. » Dit un autre directeur.

-« Le château devrait vous mettre dehors. »

-« Blesser les enfants, comment avez-vous pu. »

Albus mit sa tête dans ses mains, car tous les directeurs et directrices précédents le réprimandaient. Il cria, pris sa baguette et commença a jeter des sorts dans tout les sens. Neville et Harry sortirent leur baguette mais se stoppèrent en voyant un faisceau rouge frapper Albus. Le faisceau fut rejoint par un vert puis par un bleu et un jaune. Les quatre fondateurs étaient venus et chacun avaient sa baguette pointé vers Albus.

-« Albus Dumbledore, vous avez apporté le discrédit sur cette école et vous êtes attaqué à ma lignée et violé mon héritage. » Dit d'une voix froide Rowena Serdaigle.

-« Vous avez été infidèle et endommagé la vie des enfants que vous aviez juré de protéger, vous avez pris ce qui ne vous appartenait pas et profané mon héritage. » Dit sévèrement Helga Poufsouffle.

-« Vous avez entaché le nom de ma maison et semé la zizanie entre les élèves et le monde, blessé des innocents dans votre ascension pour le pouvoir, ce faisant fit du mal à ma famille et mon héritage » Siffla et cria Salazar Serpentard.

-« Vous êtes un directeur indigne, vous avez rompu le serment fait, vous êtes un lâche et j'ai honte de vous avoir en temps que représentent de ma maison, je vous accuse d'avoir prit la place de mon descendant, vous avez utilisé cette école pure et neutre que nous avions construit pour vos plans diaboliques et corrompu l'héritage donné a ce monde. Mon héritier détruira ce que vous avez construit et reconstruire ce que vous avez détruit. » Le portrait de Godric Gryffondor brillait de pouvoir.

-« Mon héritier démolira vos tissus de mensonge et apportera l'harmonie dans le monde. » Helga Poufsouffle brilla de pouvoir.

-« Celui qui incarne mes vertus et dont je suis fier d'avoir comme héritier détruira le mal fait par vous et rétablira l'honneur de cet endroit aimé. » Salazar Serpentard brilla de pouvoir.

-« A tous ceux qui ensemble soutient nos choix, remplit d'amour et de protection, tous ceux qui représentent les vertus que avions fixées, directeurs, directrices et tous les innocents que vous avez pillé, tous s'élèveront et détruiront votre nom afin d'oublier. L'école et le monde continueront sans vous. » Rowena Serdaigle brilla de pouvoir.

-« Albus Dumbledore vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans Poudlard. Je vous bannis pour toujours. Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Annonça Gryffondor.

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Prononcèrent Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle à la suite de Gryffondor.

Le portrait d'Albus poussa un cri et dans un éclair aveuglant le portrait perdit la vie, prit feu et disparu.

Il y eu une explosion venant de l'extérieur qui ébranla le château. Tous coururent à la fenêtre et regardèrent dehors. La tombe d'Albus Dumbledore avait explosé et prit feu.

Harry quitta sans un mot le bureau, il se dirigea vers le tombeau et ressenti la chaleur des flammes, aussi puissante que les flammes d'un dragon, demain matin, il n'y aura plus rien excepté une tache sombre sur l'herbe. Il retourna au château, Albus avait disparu une bonne fois pour toute, mais la pagaille qu'il avait mise devra être nettoyé.

Il atteint les portes du château et fut accueilli par Hermione qui avait couru pour savoir d'où provenez l'explosion. Harry lui expliqua tout, Elle lui fit un gros câlin. Ils furent rejoints par Neville et Filius.

Après une demi-heure Filius et Hermione furent informé sur tout se qui c'était passé. Severus vint et les informa que les fondateurs avaient demandé aux anciens directeurs et directrices de même que Minerva (et Severus) de refaire leur vœu de fidélité a Poudlard.

Harry le regarda avec fierté, les fondateurs lui avaient dit que Poudlard avait reconnu Severus comme ancien directeur et qu'il avait fait de son mieux dans de mauvaises circonstances pour protéger les enfants. Mais conservait Minerva en tant que directrice actuel.

Filius appela Ogden et lui demanda de leur apporter une bouteille de vin, qu'ils burent tous.

Après avoir terminé son verre, Severus se leva et dit aux autres qu'il avait un discourt a finir et prit congé. Il était sur le point de partir quand Harry l'en empêcha, « Severus, nous avons des projets en attente. »

Severus le fixa, mais le visage d'Harry ne trahissait rien de ses pensées aux autres et Severus secoua la tête, « J'ai trop à faire se soir, je dois finir mon article, je vous vois demain. » Il salua tout le monde et partit.

Severus sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. Les couloirs semblaient beaucoup plus froids que d'habitude, très vite il atteint la porte de son bureau, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, _Quel est ton problème, l'homme que tu aime te veux et tu lui tourne le dos, tu n'es qu'un idiot_, se réprimanda t-il.

Severus se retourna et courut jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, leva les yeux et vit Harry et Hermione monter les marches qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor.

Il se dirigea vers la droite et prit un raccourci, qu'il utilisait souvent pour rattraper les Griffondors qui retournaient à leur tour après le couvre-feu. Le raccourci réduit le temps de moitié et arriva avant Harry.

Le portrait griffon dormait mais s'éveilla et tourna la tête, mais il ne demanda pas le mot de passe.

Severus entendit Harry et Hermione se souhaiter bonne nuit et ce rapprocher de lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et après un charme de toilettage pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas savoir qu'il venait de courir.

Dès qu'il tourna Harry le vit et sourit, mais se fixa un visage sévère et vint se placer face à Severus, « Je croyais que tu avais un document à finir, ne me dit pas que toi professeur tu attends la dernière minute pour terminer tes devoirs. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, « c'était une erreur, Je repars. »

Harry saisit sa main, « Non, tu ne pars pas, je pense que je vais devoir te punir. » Harry sourit et le poussa dans ses quartiers.

Kreattur était couché sur son lit, fatigué, il avait eu une longue journée, quand soudain il sentit un picotement provenant des appartement de son maître, un elfe de maison tentait d'entrée, il s'y dirigea lentement et libéra le séjour, Tibbs apparu alors.

-« La directrice demande au Seigneur Potter-Black de la rejoindre pour une réunion. »

-« Dites à la directrice que mon maître est occupé. »

-« Elle veut le voir de suite. »

Il y eu un autre pop, l'elfe de maison de Severus apparut, « Je pensais avoir dit a Tibbs de ne pas déranger mon maître. »

Ils entendirent des gémissements venant de derrière la porte de la chambre.

-« Mon maître mérite une nuit de bonheur, il ne faut pas le déranger Tibbs. » Fit l'elfe de maison une main sur la hanche l'autre le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-« Tibbs ne fait que suivre les ordres, la directrice veut les voir immédiatement. » Dit Tibbs en marchant vers la chambre à coucher.

-« Elle ne pourra pas ce soir. » Kreattur stoppa l'elfe de maison.

Misty attrapa l'oreille de Tibbs, « Si tu dérange mon maître, je vais te couper en petits morceaux et les mettre dans l'une des potions de mon maître. »

Ogden vint en silence et dit : « Tibbs dit a la directrice que le Seigneur Potter-Black et le professeur Rogue on prit leur soirée et la verront demain matin. »

Un Severus traversa la porte dans un cri d'extase venant d'Harry et Misty sourit et relâcha son maintient sur l'oreille de Tibbs.

Ogden regarda Tibbs et dit : « Tu es licencié. » Tibbs fronça les sourcils et disparut, suivit par une Misty souriante.

Ogden se tourna alors vers Kreattur, « Je vais bloquer les quartiers afin que personne ne les dérange ce soir. » Et il disparu silencieusement.

Kreattur se tourna vers la porte de la chambre quand il entendit de nouveau Harry hurler. L'elfe de maison sourit s'il y avait bien deux personnes qui méritaient une nuit pareille c'était ces deux hommes. Sur ce, il retourna dans son espace de vie, sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus de perturbations.

Quinze minutes plus tard Minerva McGonagall marchait dans le couloir de la tour Gryffondor et se stoppa en état de choc, le mur qui accueillait normalement le portrait griffon des appartements Gryffondor était nu.

oOoOo

10 pages Word / 4540 mots

A la semaine prochaine


	4. Chapter 15

Et voila le chapitre 15, vraiment désolé pour le retard un petit problème avec mon beta, mais le chapitre et la donc ... voila. je risque de ne pas être régulière dans la publication des chapitres car je suis en stage tout le mois et mon temps libre très limité, je ferais mon possible mais je promet rien.

Bref, cette fic ne m'appartient pas mais à jadedragon36.

bonne lecture.

oOoOo

_**« En fourchelangue »**_

**Chapitre 15 : Dans la chambre des secrets.**

Severus se réveilla, en temps qu'ancien espion il avait prit l'habitude de toujours évaluer ou il se trouvait il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il était sur le lit d'Harry, dans la chambre d'Harry, dans l'appartement d'Harry. S'il avait était une adolescente, il aurait crié de joie, mais il était un professeur de potions sarcastique alors il sourit juste. La nuit dernière avait été incroyable, il avait eu des amateurs au fil des ans, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait affecté comme Harry l'avait fait. Il était heureux, repu et amoureux.

Il s'étira, Harry n'était pas dans le lit, mais son odeur était toujours présente et sa magie restait autour de lui, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il roula vers le côté d'Harry et mit sa tête dans l'oreiller, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il se sentait bien, l'envie de rester au lit toute la journée s'imposa, mais … Son estomac gronda et lui rappela le dîner manqué la veille.

Ce fut comme un signal, un léger coup à la porte et Kreattur entra, « Bonjour Maître Severus, Maître Harry m'envoi vous réveiller et vous prévenir que le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt. »

-« Merci Kreattur, j'arrive. »

Severus regarda autour de lui et arrêta l'elfe de maison qui s'apprêter à passer la porte.

-« Kreattur, où son mes vêtements ? »

-« Je crois que Maître Harry les a mis au lavage, il est très méticuleux et veux une chambre propre, vos vêtements étaient par terre. Vous devriez allez prendre un bain, je demande à Misty de vous apporter des vêtements. »

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Quinze minutes plus tard, il sorti et fronça les sourcils quand il vit les vêtements choisi par Misty. _Misty je vais tu tuer_, elle l'avait toujours harcelé pour qu'il porte certains vêtements (ridicule de son point de vue) qu'il possédait. Là, sur le lit, ce trouvait un jeans bleu délavé (porté une fois dans le monde moldu quand il y était parti espionner) et dont il avait demandé à Misty de jeter et un T-shirt que McGonagall lui avait offert pour rire il y a quelque noël (il lui avait offert un collier pour chat avec une clochette). Il s'assit sur le lit avec juste une serviette sur lui et fixa les vêtements jusqu'à ce que son estomac grogne et conquit sa fierté.

Il se tenait à l'extérieur de la cuisine et se sentait stupide. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra en marmonnant un « Bonjour », Harry lui répondit sans se retourner, il était aux fourneaux et finissait les crêpes qu'il faisait. Kreattur mettait le couvert. Sur la table il y avait des crêpes, du pain, des muffins, des omelettes, des saucisses, des harengs, de la confiture de bleuets et du beurre, il y avait aussi du café frais et du jus de citrouille. Un repas de dieu, Severus regarda Harry déposer les dernières crêpes sur la table, _Harry a fait tout ça ?_

Harry fini de faire sa spécialité, les crêpes aux pommes et se tourna vers la table pour les déposer et en face de lui ce trouvait l'homme le plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et qui ressemblait à Severus. Il portait un T-shirt vert avec un serpent de bande dessinée qui se servait de sa queue pour tenir l'agitateur dans un chaudron bouillonnant, et un jeans moulants, _Dieu, qu'il est sexy ainsi_.

Harry posa les crêpes sur la table, « Moi qui avait prévu de passer la journée dans la chambre des secrets, je pense que nous serions mieux dans celle-ci. » Il s'avança et donna un baiser à couper le souffle à Severus, ses mains partant explorer le corps, « Tu es si sexy, que dit tu de me servir de petit déjeuner. »

-« Vous avez tous deux une réunion avec la directrice ce matin à 9h30, vous avez une demi-heure pour le petit déjeuner et vous préparez. » Dit Kreattur en ignorant totalement l'exhibition d'Harry.

-« Kreattur tu es rabat-joie. »

-« Lord Black n'est jamais en retard. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais s'assit et mit des saucisses dans son assiette.

Severus décida d'essayer les crêpes et en fut heureux, elles étaient délicieuses, « C'est toi qui les a faites ? »

Harry leva les yeux, « Ouais, j'aime cuisiner, la seule bonne chose récupéré des Dursley. »

Severus regarda la cuisine, elle était moderne et semblait avoir été conçue pour un chef cuisinier.

-« Donc, tu cuisines souvent, je peux voir quelques livres. »

Harry rit, « Non Kreattur fait encore pas mal la cuisine, mais quand j'ai le temps, je prends le relais, au début il était vexé mais il s'y est fait. » il jeta un coup d'œil, « Ça ne me dérange pas si tu rajoutes quelques livres. »

Severus rougit et plongea dans son assiette, il mangea plus que d'habitude, c'était délicieux.

L'heure arriva et Kreattur vint rappeler à Harry qu'il devait se préparer. (Il avait mit un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu dont il avait retroussées les manches.)

-« Je dois vraiment me mettre en robe ? Severus est en jeans et T-shirt, je vais passer pour un idiot. »

-« Si ça te rassure, je vais me changer avant d'aller au bureau de Minerva. » Il regarda sa montre et se leva, « J'y vais maintenant. »

La cheminée s'activa et Minerva cria : « Harry es-tu là ? »

Harry et Severus allèrent dans le salon.

-« Bonjour Harry, Severus » fit la tête de Minerva, « Oh, Severus tu es adorable. »

-« Que veux-tu femme ? On arrive dans dix minutes. » Fit Severus en grognant.

-« Brian Watson est ici, donc si vous pouviez venir maintenant, je vous en serais reconnaissante. » Dit Minerva en regardant avec amusement Severus.

Kreattur vint avec deux robes, une bleue qu'il passa à Harry et une noire qu'il tendit à Severus.

-« Kreattur, tu me sauves la vie, merci. » Dit Severus en mettant rapidement la robe par-dessus ses vêtements. Évidemment comme la robe appartenait à Harry elle était un peu courte mais l'elfe de maison l'ajusta à sa taille.

Harry sourit et alla dans le bureau de la directrice par la voie de cheminette ouverte, avec Severus à sa suite.

Brian Watson et Filius étaient assis et avaient tout deux une tasses de café à la main. Harry les salua et s'assit quand Neville et Augusta entrèrent.

Instinctivement, Harry leva les yeux vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le portrait de Dumbledore, cependant il y avait un cadre, un tableau avec quatre fauteuils vide, il sourit.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Brian commença : « Le portrait de Dumbledore au Magenmagot à pris feu et c'est écrasé au sol ensuite la nuit dernière. Il y eu un rapport similaire a la société des chocogrenouille, le portrait original utilisé comme modèle est également détruit, de même que toutes les cartes Dumbledore en stock ont pris feu. Et j'ai aussi remarqué en venant que la tombe n'était plus là, Qu'est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? »

Minerva lui expliqua alors en détail les événements de la veille, Brian fut choqué quand elle mentionna les fondateurs.

-« Vous voulez dire que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard l'ont bannit ? » Demanda Brian incrédule.

-« Est-ce que vous la traitée de menteuse ? » Fit une voix sévère venu du portrait au dessus de la directrice, les fondateurs étaient entrain de s'installer.

Brian resta bouche ouverte à fixer la personne qui venait de parler, Salazar Serpentard.

-« Vous … Vous êtes … » Balbutia Brian.

-« Ah, Godric, il doit faire parti de votre maison, que du muscle et peu de neurones, il ne peut même pas parler correctement. » Déclara en ricanant Salazar.

-« Hé, je ne vous le permet pas. » Dit Harry.

-« Eh bien, vous savez Harry, que vous êtes une exception. » Déclara Salazar dans un sourire.

-« Eh moi ? » Demanda Neville avec amusement, lui aussi avec l'habitude du côté folâtre des fondateurs.

-« Vous … vous … êtes »

-« Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous dites, Salazar Serpentard. » Dit Helga en lui jetant un éblouissement.

Salazar déglutit et Godric rit, « Vous feriez mieux de vous taire Sal, vous savez comment elle est protectrice envers ses héritiers, surtout celui-ci. »

Rowena décida de monter un peu le niveau, sourit et dit : « Bonjour mon cher, je suis Rowena Serdaigle et avec mes compatriotes nous sommes les représentations magiques des quatre fondateurs, si mes informations sont exactes vous êtes Brian Waston, chef du département de la justice magique. »

Brian reprit rapidement contenance et dit : « Bonjour à vous cher Madame, oui c'est exacte. Je dois dire que je suis assez choqué de vous rencontrer tous, et je vous prie Minerva de m'excuser si je vous ai offensé, je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez une menteuse. »

-« Aucune offense n'a été faite. » Dit avec sourire la directrice, « Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ceci, Godric vous avez banni Albus de Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-il disparu aux autres endroits ? »

-« La connexion, nous l'avons banni de Poudlard, donc toute les connexions qui le reliait à Poudlard ont été séparés, donc tous les portraits sont détruits. Quand aux cartes de chocogrenouille, je suppute que c'est du au fait que sa carte était la récompense de son excellence en temps que directeur, Poudlard l'ayant rejeté, les cartes ont été détruites. »

-« Donc, tous les documents ou livres faisant son éloge en temps que bon directeur serait également détruits ? » Spécula Filius.

-« Peut-être. » Répondit Godric.

-« Vous savez s'il a d'autres cadres ? » Demanda sérieusement Neville.

-« Il peut y avoir un cadre dans le grand Hall des potions et Alchimie, au grand Hall des maîtrises en métamorphoses, mais ce n'est pas sur. » Indiqua Brian.

En entendant Brian mentionner l'alchimie, Harry demanda : « Pensez-vous qu'il est possible que Nicolas Flamel soit le maître de Dumbledore ? »

Severus hocha la tête, « Ils ont travaillé ensemble et Jedusor nous a indiqué qu'il avait été impliqué dans le rituel de Poudlard, même si ce n'est pas son maître, il a été impliqué. »

Minerva secoua la tête, « Qui que se soit, il est vivant or les Flamel sont morts après que la pierre philosophale fut détruite il y a sept ans. »

-« Mais nous savons cela de la bouche d'Albus, je n'ai pas entendu dire quand ils sont morts ou même s'il y a eu une cérémonie commémorative. » Dit sérieusement Filius.

-« J'ai rencontré Nicolas à plusieurs reprises et c'est une personne très gentille. » Minerva secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

-« Oui et il y a quelque semaines, vous auriez dit la même chose d'Albus » Severus mentionna le nom d'Albus comme s'il lui écorchait la bouche.

-« Oui, mais il est si difficile de penser que les deux soient impliqué dans ce gâchis, Pernelle était si douce. » Dit tristement Minerva.

-« Oh je vous en pris Pernelle Flamel Gaunt n'était pas douce, elle était froide, maniaque, et une sorcière noire qui incarnait tous les aspects négatifs que les gens associent à la maison Serpentard. » Dit Salazar avec mépris, « Même en tant que portrait j'usais de tous les moyens possibles pour être loin d'elle. »

-« Comment, c'était une Gaunt, une descendante Serpentard. » Dit Harry choqué.

Salazar mit sa tête dans ses mains et marmonna, « Ne me le rappelez pas. »

-« Je ne l'ai jamais entendu monter le ton, elle avait toujours le sourire et un caractère agréable. » Dit Minerva encore plus incrédule.

-« Ouais, vous ne la connaissez pas vraiment. Elle m'a toujours rappelé la sorcière maléfique dans les frères Grimm, Vous savez celle qui sourit aux enfants, donne des bonbons, puis tente de les manger. » Dit Salazar, puis il ajouta : « Pour vous donner une idée, à chaque fois qu'elle descendait dans la chambre Rani se caché. »

-« Rani ? »

-« Le basilic. » Expliqua Harry.

-« Je pensais que Voldemort était le dernier descendant Serpentard, elle peut donc revendiquer le titre de Lady Serpentard. » Demanda Neville.

-« Elle n'a jamais été dans la course pour avoir le titre, elle était la dernière de sept enfants, son frère aîné a détenu le titre de Seigneur Gaunt et reçut richesse et biens, Tom était son descendent. Quand elle s'est mariée, elle a officiellement dénoué tous les liens de la famille comme il était coutume à cette époque et à rejoint la famille de son mari. De plus elle n'était pas assez puissante magiquement pour devenir Lady Serpentard, il faut avoir une grande puissance magique pour le revendiquer. » Expliqua Salazar.

-« Eh bien, elle semble être une bonne candidate en temps que maître d'Albus, plus que son mari. » Mis en avant Augusta.

-« De toute façon, je vais faire une enquête complète sur ce qui leur est arrivé. De plus je vais faire une enquête sur les actions d'Albus Dumbledore. » Déclara Brian.

-« Ce serait formidable Brian, nous allons vous donnez un accès total dans Poudlard. » Dit Minerva.

-« J'ai aussi reçu un avis de votre avocat Lady Londubat, pour une enquête à Gringotts. » Fit Brian en se tournant vers Augusta.

Ce fut Neville qui lui répondit : « Oui, je veux une enquête complète sur les coffres Poufsouffle qui ont été donnés à Albus Dumbledore et Poudlard, les seules personnes qui avaient le pouvoir de le faire, n'ont pas pu l'autoriser. Je soupçonne que beaucoup d'irrégularité vont être découvert, comme une collaboration entre Dumbledore et la banque. »

Brian hocha la tête, « Oui, je vous soutiens et j'ai déjà envoyé une équipe ce matin pour entamer les investigations. La nation gobelin va être en ébullition. »

-« Je pense que cela dois être fait, après tout, tous les gobelins sont fiers de leur banque, mais si cela leur est enlevé, ce serait le déshonneur pour la nation toute entière. » Déclara Augusta.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mets mes meilleurs hommes dans la confidence et les investigations à Gringotts. » Dit Brian.

-« Je vous remercie pour la rapidité de vos actions. » Dit très sérieusement Neville.

Brian se leva pour prendre congé et promis d'être à la tête de l'équipe de l'enquête sur Albus, après quelque plaisanteries il parti.

Neville se tourna vers Severus, « Allons-nous dans la chambre aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui, Hermione prépare nos affaire. On se rejoint à l'entrée de la chambre dans environ quinze minutes. » Dit Severus.

-« Ouais, et met un jeans et un T-shirt. » Dit Harry en riant et il ignora le regard noir que Severus lui jeta.

-« Venait avec vos gants en peau de dragon. » Ajouta Severus et Neville hocha la tête.

Quand Neville et Augusta partirent, Minerva les regarda et déclara : « Nous … » Dit-elle en montrant les fondateurs, « Avons décidé d'apporté de nombreuse modifications à Poudlard, en particulier pour les Serpentards, pour réparer les dégâts d'Albus. »

-« Oui je ne peux pas supporter que les gens pensent que les Serpentards sont les méchants et pire que les Serpentard eux mêmes le pensent. » Dit Salazar et Harry nota qu'il était en colère car ses paroles finirent par devenir à moitié des sifflements.

-« Imaginer que Salazar est celui qui à préconisé la suprématie du sang-pur, c'est absurde. » Fit avec incrédulité Helga.

-« Vous ne l'avez pas fait ? » Demanda Minerva.

-« Ma femme était une moldue, pas une sorcière née moldu, elle n'avait aucune goutte de magie en elle, c'était une belle princesse espagnole. Mon seul regret, est qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de portrait, ici avec moi, je garde une photo d'elle, mais elle n'a pas de vie. » Il sorti un médaillon d'autour son cou (Celui utilisé par Jedusor) et il y avait une photo d'une belle femme aux cheveux de jais.

Harry siffla en voyant la photo : « Wow, magnifique Sal. »

-« Je pense que c'est une chose qui doit être dit à vos élèves. » Fit Filius en se tournant vers Severus.

-« Oui, cela pourrait changer leur pensée. » Répondit Severus.

-« Je pense que nous allons avoir à faire pendant les prochains jours, nous travaillerons sur certains détails que nous voulons changer, je sais qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible. » Dit Minerva.

Severus hocha la tête et ils se levèrent pour partir quand Minerva vint et se tint à côté d'eux, « Je suis désolé pour hier soir, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas envoyé Tibbs. »

-« Qu'est tu racontes femme ? » Demanda Severus.

Minerva l'ignora et continua, « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, je pense que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous faites un beau couple. » Elle les embrassa ensuite sur la joue.

Sorti de son bureau et arrivé dans les cachots Harry demanda à Severus : « Comment à t-elle su ? »

-« Comment une femme sait ? C'est l'un des mystères du monde. »

En entrant dans ses quartiers, Severus cria « Misty.» et la petite elfe de maison arriva avec un immense sourire. « Bonjour Maître Severus, ceux sont de belles robes que vous avez, sont-elles de Maître Harry ? », elle se tourna et vit Harry venir vers eux, « Bonjour Maître Harry, je vous ai emballé un bon déjeuner pour votre exploration d'aujourd'hui. »

-« Misty ! » Dit Severus les mains sur les hanches. L'elfe de maison revint avec un panier et le donna à Harry, elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait cuit pour lui un fondant au chocolat et se mit à rire quand elle vu ses yeux s'illuminer, elle courut dans la cuisine.

-« Misty ! » Dit Severus en tapant du pied, elle revint avec une tranche de fondant dans une assiette, Harry le gouta et ferma les yeux de bonheur … Severus fut distrait un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le grand sourire de Misty.

-« MISTY ! » Cria Severus, l'elfe de maison soupira, « Quoi ? »

-« Qu'est que cela ? » Severus enleva les robes empruntées, montrant le jeans et le T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous.

-« Je ne voie pas le problème, vous allez explorer les profondeurs de Poudlard, ou se rassemble des ingrédients dans un serpent mort et vous reviendrez plein de boue, et a chaque fois vous faites du chichi car vos belles robes sont ruinés, de plus vous voulez vous débarrasser de ces vêtements, et d'ailleurs vous êtes a l'aise et ils vous vont biens, ne suis-je pas bonne Maître Harry ? »

-« Oui, il est divin. Misty je te serais reconnaissant si tu jettes tous ses vieux habits et refasse sa garde-robe par des vêtements comme ceux-ci. »

Severus lança un regard noir à Harry, « Tu ne m'aide pas. »

-« Bien sur que j'aide, j'aide Misty. »

-« Maître Harry est bon. » Elle se tourna vers Severus, « restez avec lui, je l'aime bien. »

Pour en revenir à Maître Harry dit-elle en lui prenant l'assiette vide, « J'ai une belle recette de lasagnes italiennes authentique, je vais aider Kreattur à la faire pour ce soir quand vous rentrerez. »

Harry lui donna un baisser sur le dessus de la tête, « Tu es une princesse, laisse grincheux et enfuis toi avec moi. » Taquina Harry.

Severus fit la moue.

-« Oui mais qui s'occupera de lui, il ne peut même pas choisir des vêtements corrects, si je le laisse choisir, il porte les mêmes robes noires ennuyante … regardez le, il ressemble à un petit chiot perdu. » Dit Misty pour taquiner Severus.

Harry rit et se dirigea vers Severus, « Je suppose que nous devrions simplement l'emmener avec nous. » Et il l'embrassa passionnément.

Misty sourit et parti dans une des salles voisine chercher une vieille sacoche (qui rappela à Harry son ancien sac d'école primaire) et un petit sac à dos.

Severus sourit à Harry, puis se tourna vers Misty avec un air renfrogné, « Cela ne signifie pas que je te pardonne. » Et il prit son sac.

-« Oh chouette, vous m'aimez ! » Dit-elle dans un grand sourire, puis se tourna vers Harry, « Maître Harry, j'ai préparé un paquet pour vous, ce sont des provisions d'urgence, des bouteilles d'eau supplémentaires, parchemins et plumes et des compartiments supplémentaires pour stocker tout ce que vous voulez. » Elle lui donna ensuite le panier déjeuner, et il le mit dans le sac.

Harry le prit avec gratitude, pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais pensé à prendre tout ça, (Même s'il était sur qu'Hermione si).

Misty regarda Harry pendant un moment puis lui dit : « Maître Severus à un autre jeans et quelques T-shirt que vous pouvez emprunter si vous voulez changer de vos robes formelles. »

-« Je t'en serais reconnaissant. » Dit Harry et Misty le tira dans la chambre.

Severus vérifiait la sacoche, s'assurant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait (et comme toujours Misty n'avait rien oublié) quand Harry rentra dans la chambre vêtu d'un jeans noir et un t-shirt bleu et argent (Filius, dernier anniversaire) Misty lui avait redimensionné les vêtements, il était magnifique.

Severus le fixa.

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, puis dit : « Allez mon beau, on ferait mieux d'y aller ou ils vont nous lyncher. »

Harry ramassa le sac à dos et attrapa la main de Severus et après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Misty, ils quittèrent les cachots pour les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Hermione et Neville attendait à l'extérieur des toilettes de Mimi, ils avaient tout deux mis des vieux jeans et t-shirt.

-« Si tu m'avait dit il y a un ans que je serais ravi d'aller explorer le repaire de Serpentard avec le professeur Rogue, je t'aurais dit que tu était bonne pour l'aile psychiatrique de sainte Mangouste. » Dit Neville en riant.

-« Oui les choses ont changé. » Dit Hermione en riant, « Mais c'est tellement mieux. »

Neville acquiesça.

Ils virent Harry et Severus approcher et ils perdirent leurs mâchoires. S'il avait l'habitude de voir Harry en jeans et t-shirt, voir Severus comme ça les laissèrent abasourdi. »

-« Severus, vous … votre look … » Commença Neville.

-« Magnifique, je comprends pourquoi vous ne portez pas ces vêtements, si les filles de l'école vous voyaient comme ça, vous n'aurez jamais l'attention en classe, tous vous admireraient. » Dit en riant Hermione.

-« En effet, toutes les filles de cette école sont des imbéciles, sans parler des garçons. Et nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma tenue. » Ricana Severus et le trio se rappela brièvement du maître des potions sarcastique.

Il entrèrent dans la chambre et Severus, Hermione et Neville se mirent en place rapidement, et commencèrent à couper une partie de la peau muée. Ils avaient convenu de ne prendre qu'un minimum d'éléments laissant le reste pour un autre moment, la chambre avait un sort de conservation unique, donc tout ce qui y était stocké resterait parfaitement conservé, de sorte que les ingrédients pouvaient être récoltés pendant de nombreuses années.

Harry remarqua que le trou dans le tas de pierre tombé avait été élargi pour former un petit passage, Filius l'avait fait la fois ou il était descendu. Laissant les trois autres s'occuper de la peau muée Harry se déplaça vers la chambre elle-même. Il envoya une grosse boule de feu au plafond, de sorte qu'elle agisse comme une ampoule moldu, la chambre entière fut inondée de lumière et l'endroit n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayant que dans ses souvenirs.

Il regarda le basilic mort et s'étonna que son lui de douze ans ait pu tuer ce monstre. Il soupira, cela n'avait été qu'un autre test. Harry décida de passer à autre chose, d'après les indications que Sal lui avait donnée, il se dirigea à l'arrière de la statue de Serpentard et trouva la porte menant à la zone principale de la chambre.

Il prit un long couloir qui prit fin dans une grande salle circulaire avec douze passages. C'était une sorte de grande horloge, il était sorti du passage « six heures » et en face (donc douze heures) il y avait une grande arcade avec un basilic sculpté le long de l'arche. Elle conduisait à la chambre du basilic où Harry pensait y trouver pas mal d'os – Et même sans avoir peur, il décida de ne pas si rendre seul.

Salazar lui avait indiqué que le passage de « trois heure » conduisait à la bibliothèque et le passage de « Neuf heures » au laboratoire de potions et au bureau de Sal. Les autres passages conduisaient dans un labyrinthe ou une personne pouvait se perdre pendant des jours ou un avec de la chance pour toujours.

Harry décida qu'il se contenterait de la bibliothèque pour l'instant, il irait au laboratoire plus tard avec Severus. Harry descendit le bon passage et s'approcha de la porte ou un serpent y était sculpté. Mais contrairement aux autres sculptures de serpents celui-ci releva la tête et lui parla.

-_**« que faites-vous ici, descendant de Gryffondor ? »**_

-_**« je suis venu voir la bibliothèque de Salazar. »**_ Répondit Harry en regardant attentivement la sculpture serpent.

-_**« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici descendant de Gryffondor. »**_

Harry permis à sa magie de l'entourer, _**« J'ai la permission de Salazar. »**_

-_**« est-ce le mensonge que vous avez donné à la reine des serpents pour être venu aussi loin ? »**_

-_**« Rani est morte, je l'ai tuée il y a six ans. »**_

La sculpture se déplaça un peu, _**« c'est bien les Gryffondor, tuant les nobles créatures car elles sont sur votre chemin. »**_

-_**« Elle allait tuer une élève innocente, elle en avait déjà pétrifié quelques-uns et elle aurait continué à nuire à autrui, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. »**_

Le serpent semblait commencer à le croire, _**« Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre héritier, vous n'avez pas de sang Serpentard, il n'est pas votre père. »**_

-_**« Non mais je suis son héritier. Je l'ai tué aussi. Il a tué des milliers de personnes et aurait continué à le faire, je devais le stopper, c'était lui ou moi. »**_

-_**« Il c'est servi des connaissances acquise dans cette bibliothèque, pour promouvoir le mal et la discorde. Vous êtes un sorcier de la lumière puissant et avec la connaissance apprise ici, vous pourriez devenir sombre. Vous aurez le pouvoir de détruire non seulement le monde sorcier, mais aussi toute existence. Pourquoi je voudrais vous laissez entrer ? »**_

_**-« Ma vie, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne à été utilisée pour protéger autrui et je vais continuer à faire mon possible et si la bibliothèque peut me fournir les connaissances nécessaires pour aider alors je vous en serais reconnaissant. Mais vous avez raison, je suis puissant et je sais que j'ai le pouvoir et l'influence dans la société, s'il y a une chance que je devienne trop sombre, que je devienne mon pire ennemi. Si la connaissance de la bibliothèque me tenterait trop, alors ne me laissez plus entrer. »**_

Le serpent sourit, _**« Je vous permets d'entrée, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à sortir les livres ou les parchemins et je vous tiendrais responsable de toute personne que vous amènerez ici, même si je me réserve le droit de ne pas vous laissez entrer. »**_ La porte s'ouvrit, mais le serpent le regarda encore, _** « Vous devez tenir compte de mon avertissement jeune Gryffondor, la connaissance peut être une chose dangereuse. »**_

Harry n'entra pas, mais déclara :_** « Vous êtes mon gardien, promettez moi que le jour où je me présente devant vous et que je me suis tourné vers les ténèbres, vous ne me permettez pas d'entrée. »**_

Le serpent acquiesça, _**« ainsi soit-il. »**_

La bibliothèque était belle, elle était éclairée par une boule de feu éternel qui se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit jardin (1.82 m²) fait de rochers au milieu de la pièce. D'un côté de la salle se trouvait un bureau en bois et un fauteuil en cuir et de l'autre plusieurs étagères de livres et une armoire de parchemins. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il entra dans la pièce et sut que cela venait des livres, il ressentait la magie noire à l'intérieur.

Courageusement Harry alla regarder les titres des livres sur les étagères, la plupart n'était pas en anglais et certains avaient l'air vieux et délabré. Harry songea que si la chambre avait un sort de protection sur elle, quel était l'âge exact de ces livres.

Il s'approcha des livres qui n'envoyer pas d'onde négative et nota qu'ils étaient écrits dans ce qui semblait être du fourchelangue. Harry supposa qu'ils avaient été écrits pas Salazar lui-même. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre de potion, avec des potions allant de métamorphoser une personne en grenouille (Ce qui lui rappela un certain contes de fées moldu) à la potion de croissance des cheveux, et Harry remarqua « une once finement broyé de coquille d'œuf d'oie. » Il vit qu'il y avait une potion pour guérir la lycanthropie, mais parmi les ingrédients il y avait le sang et le cœur d'un nouveau-né (pas plus de 12 heures) … Harry frissonna, il savait que jamais Remus lui pardonnerait s'il faisait cette potion.

Harry prit un autre livre et vit à son plus grand amusement que c'était le journal de Salazar. Cela devait être une lecture très intéressante, mais maintenant qu'il apprenait à connaître le portrait il avait peur de voir les parties désagréables de l'Homme.

Il prit quand même le livre et se dirigea vers le bureau, s'assit et lut jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son miroir à double sens, c'était Severus, il avait lu pendant plus de deux heures.

-« Où es-tu ? » Demanda Severus.

-« Je suis dans la bibliothèque. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? »

-« Nous avons rassemblé plus que nécessaire. Peux-tu nous rejoindre, nous ne savons pas ou tu es. »

Harry entendit la voix de Neville dans le fond, « Ouais, c'est toi qui à la nourriture et nous sommes affamés. »

Harry rit et dit : « Je serais bientôt là. » Il laissa le livre sur le bureau, ramassa le sac à dos et quitta la bibliothèque.

Quand il sorti, il entendit le serpent rire, _**« Vous semblez aller bien, j'ai eu mon moment d'incertitude. »**_

Harry fut de retour dans la zone principale en peu de temps et vit Severus et Hermione assis sur le sol en avec en appui la statue de Salazar, le plus loin du basilic, dont il manqué maintenant un petit morceau sur un côté.

A leurs côtés plusieurs bouteilles et contenants avaient été étiquetés et emballés.

Neville leur tournait le dos, avait enlevé son haut et se lavait le visage et la poitrine. Harry vit Severus observer Neville et le loup en lui grogna. Ses trois compagnons se tournèrent vers lui.

Severus rougit et baissa les yeux.

Hermione rit et s'approcha de lui, « Comment est la bibliothèque ? Il y a beaucoup de livres ? Je l'imagine avec plein de vieux livres avec principalement pour origine l'Amérique latine, celtique ou grecque. En as tu apporté avec toi ?

En temps normal, il aurait rit de son excitation mais il fixait toujours Severus. Il lui répondit sans la regarder : « Non, tu ne peux pas emporté des livres hors de la bibliothèque le gardien ne le permet pas. »

-« Tu pourrais m'y emmener … nous guider, je serais ravi de la visiter. » Dit-elle en sautant presque de joie. Harry se tourna vers elle et la regarda sévèrement, « Non, c'est trop dangereux, la plus par des livres sont entourés d'une aura noire et tu es trop tentée de les étudier. Je ne pense pas que moi-même je m'y rendrais souvent. » Hermione fut très déçue, mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas le contredire quand il utilisait ce ton.

Elle lui prit le sac à dos et en sorti le panier du déjeuner et l'agrandit. Harry la regarda attentivement, « Hermione, c'est le t-shirt de Neville ? »

-« Oui, je me suis reçu un peu de sang de basilic et il a commencé à brûler mes vêtements et ma peau. » Lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Alerté Harry lui demanda : « Tu es brûlée? Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Je vais bien, Severus a toujours en cas d'urgence une fiole de larmes de phœnix mais il n'y a qu'une goutte de sang qui m'a touché et Neville a été touché aux mains mais lui aussi va bien. »

Neville se retourna et dit avec un grand sourire : « À quoi pensais-tu ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous avons fait une orgie sans toi ? » Il se mit à rire et dit plus sérieusement, « Dans une autre situation, Luna m'aurait écorché vif. »

Hermione fouilla le sac et trouva une petite serviette qu'elle agrandit et tendit à Neville et replongea dans le sac pour trouver (au grand soulagement de Neville) un t-shirt noir.

Harry regarda le t-shirt et rit à l'expression que Neville eu quand il lu les mots « vive Serpentard » écrit en vert.

Hermione partagea le déjeuner. Harry pris un sandwich et du jus de citrouille pour Severus, qui pris son repas sans rien dire, Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et dit : « Tu es à moi » et l'embrassa passionnément. Severus se soumis totalement.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry entendit Hermione sifflet et Neville cria : « Enfin, il était temps. »

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent tous au laboratoire de potions, qui était également gardé par un serpent sculpté. Il leur posa une série de questions sur des potions complexes, dont Severus répondit sans hésitation, ce qui leur permit alors d'entrer.

Le laboratoire était bien approvisionné et Severus ressemblait à un enfant à qui on avait annoncé noël en avance, il regardait tout matériel et ingrédients stockés ici. Il ne fut pas le seul, pour son plus grand plaisir Neville trouva quelques plantes et des graines rares et anciennes.

Harry quitta le trio une fois de plus et débarrassa la porte se trouvant sur un côté du laboratoire, il pensait l'y trouver derrière le bureau de Sal.

Il y trouva effectivement un grand bureau, dont les murs étaient peints en vert. Il y avait un grand canapé sur un côté du mur, au-dessus ce trouvait un cadre vide, un bureau avec une lampe, un encrier vide, une plume d'oie et une petite photo dans un cadre avec trois personnes, la femme de Sal et (Harry supposa) ses deux fils. Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque avec de nombreuses revues de potion et quelques travaux d'élèves.

Il y avait une immense cheminée avec au-dessus une image de la grande salle. Harry se dirigea vers elle et se demanda si elle était reliée au système de l'école. Comme pour lui répondre, il remarqua un petit pot sur le rebord contenant de la poudre de cheminette. Harry alluma un feu et essaya la poudre en appelant le bureau de la directrice. Rien, il essaya de nouveau mais cette fois, il demanda la salle commune de Serpentard, mais encore une fois rien ne ce passa.

Il décida alors de continuer son exploration et nota qu'il y avait deux portes, l'une à gauche de la cheminée et l'autre à sa droite. La porte de droite menait à une petite chambre avec un lit une place et une petite armoire avec deux robes vertes suspendues à l'intérieur.

La porte gauche conduisait à une petite salle de bain avec une baignoire ancienne en porcelaine à pied et des WC. Il y avait aussi une petite table avec une cruche et un bol.

Il retourna au salon, s'assit sur le canapé et songea que c'était un bel appart pour un étudiant ou un maître des potions qui passe son temps dans son laboratoire. Il regarda la porte qui y menait, Severus aimerait être ici.

Harry contempla de nouveau la cheminée et réfléchit à son mystère. Elle devait bien être reliée sinon la poudre de cheminette était inutile. C'est logique que Sal ne prenait pas toujours l'entrée des toilette du deuxième étage, il avait sûrement un moyen plus rapide et secret, un qu'il pouvait utiliser. Puis la lumière fut, le fourchelangue.

Il fit de nouveau marcher la cheminée, et cette fois en prononçant la destination en fourchelangue. Il appela donc le bureau de la directrice, le feu passa au vert et Harry passa sa tête, il regarda dans le bureau mais il n'y avait personne. Il remarqua les fondateurs (et tous les autres portraits) qui le regardait. Il s'adressa à Salazar en fourchelangue et lui dit qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre, Sal rit et lui répondit qu'il allait le rejoindre.

Harry sorti la tête du foyer et vit Sal dans le cadre au-dessus du canapé. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure dans laquelle Harry appris que la pièce s'appelait « Repaire de Salazar » et qu'il pouvait y aller en utilisant toute les cheminée de l'école du moment que la destination soit faite en fourchelangue. Sal lui dit aussi que Tom n'avait jamais pu y venir car il n'avait pas réussi le test du serpent sculpté à l'entrée du laboratoire.

Sal rit quand Harry lui conta sa rencontre avec le tuteur de la bibliothèque. Cependant il lui dit sérieusement de faire attention car la bibliothèque contenait de nombreux livres que tous les fondateurs avaient confisqué aux mages noirs au fils des ans et que le serpent servait à protéger cette connaissance. Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait ajouter des objets et livres appartenant à Voldemort et Sal lui dit que le gardien ne permettrait à personne de partir avec sauf la personne qui les y a placé.

Harry en profita aussi pour taquiner Sal à propos du journal et il lui donna la permission de laisser Severus le lire car il pourrait apprendre beaucoup de chose sur les fondateurs. Mais Harry ne voulait pas laisser Severus entrer dans la bibliothèque mais Sal lui dit de faire confiance à Severus.

Salazar lui dit aussi qu'il pouvait faire appel aux elfes de maison à partir de la chambre mais pas de les y envoyer. Harry appela alors Ogden qui vint et il lui demanda de changer certaine partie de la chambre. Ils élargirent la chambre et y placèrent un grand lit à baldaquin, semblable à celui de ses quartiers. Ogden agrandi et modernisa la salle de bain où Harry lui avait demandé d'enlever la baignoire.

Salazar lui apprit également que la peinture montrait en temps réel la grande salle, et qu'il pouvait voir tout Poudlard à l'exception des salles de bains et des quartiers privés. Harry demanda à voir le laboratoire privé de Salazar et vit Severus, Hermione et Neville ranger. Il leur envoya Ogden et rit quand tous les trois sursautèrent en voyant l'elfe de maison. L'elfe les aida à tout recueillir et apporta le tout dans le laboratoire de potion de Severus.

Tous les trois rejoignirent ensuite Harry dans le bureau qui appela Kreattur pour qu'il leur apporte quelque rafraîchissement. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant qu'Harry ne se rappel qu'il devait rappeler Kreattur.

Après une demi-heure Hermione leur dit qu'elle devait prendre congé, car elle avait une réunion avec Draco pour discuter du voyage en Australie (Harry la charria quand elle lui dit que la réunion ce ferait dans un restaurant moldu). Neville partit également car sa grand-mère partait au manoir Londubat, il y passerait la nuit et reviendrait le lendemain. Harry utilisa la cheminée pour les faire partir.

Après le départ des deux, Harry dit à Severus qu'il pouvait l'amener à la bibliothèque, Mais Severus lui dit qu'il avait avant tout besoin d'une bonne douche dans ses quartiers et qu'ils pouvaient revenir plus tard. Cependant Harry lui montra la salle de bain qui était reliée aux réseaux d'eau de Poudlard et qu'il appellerait Misty pour lui apporter des vêtements (Severus fronça les sourcils).

Alors que Severus était sous la douche, Harry s'assit pour parler à Sal de sa femme et de ses enfants en lui montrant la photo sur le bureau. En voyant l'amour de Sal pour sa femme, Harry pensa à Severus et sa possibilité d'avoir une famille avec lui. Harry s'excusa alors et Sal lui fit un grand sourire avant de quitter le cadre.

Severus était sous la douche et repensait à cette journée qui avait été incroyable. Il avait réussi à rassembler des ingrédients pour potions les plus rares du monde. Puis il y avait eu le laboratoire de Salazar qui était le mieux fourni, un laboratoire comme il en rêvait. Son esprit calculait toutes les potions possible qu'il pourrait faire quand Harry lui montrerait la bibliothèque, avec toutes les revues de potions dedans, pas possible il était mort et au paradis. Ses pensées furent stoppé quand il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et il vit le corps d'athlète d'Harry … Oui au paradis.

oOoOo

15 pages Word / 6935 mots

A la prochaine.


End file.
